Ingtou's Dimension
by shendothepowerful
Summary: What happens When the Xiaolin dragons get kidnapped by an all powerful being? I've added actionadventure to the genre for obvious reasons
1. CHAPTER 1

Xiaolin Showdown: Ingtou's Dimension  
  
Xiaolin Temple  
  
Kimiko: Hey Omi, let's play some video games  
  
Raimundo: How about some soccer.  
  
Clay: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Master Fung: young monks, go and practice with the Shen Gon Wu (AN: I have know idea how it's spelled).  
  
Omi: Okay!  
  
Rai: Fine.  
  
Kim: Sure.  
  
Clay: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Narrator: It was a normal day in the Xiaolin Temple. Master Fung wanted them to train. And Clay was slee-  
  
Clay: (sleep talking) I want ponies!  
  
Omi: What's a pony  
  
Kim: A baby horse.  
  
Omi: Oh.  
  
Narrator: --U And Clay was sleeping.  
  
Clay: (grabs Raimundo and hugs him) I love my pony  
  
Omi: Clay acts different when he's asleep.  
  
Rai: (Eye twitching involuntarily) someone please wake him up.  
  
Narrator: suddenly, a portal opens, and out steps some weird purple guy with a scorpion-like tale walks out.  
  
Clay: It's Barney! HELP!  
  
Everyone else: --U  
  
Purple guy: Why me.  
  
Omi: (splashes Clay with cold water)  
  
Clay: (wakes up and drops Raimundo) LOBSTERS!  
  
Rai: Please don't ever do that again Clay.  
  
Purple Guy: (clears throat) I am the Mighty, Handsome, Daring, All Powerful being, INGTOU  
  
Rai: (snickers) What kind of a name is Ingtou.  
  
Everyone except Ingtou: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ingtou: SILENCE! For that I shall make you all suffer in my dimension!  
  
Narrator: a portal opens and sucks them all in.  
  
Ingtou: YOU WILL PAY!!!  
  
Well, How do you like it? Does it suck? Is it ok? Do you like it? Please review and tell me. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown! YAY!!! Ah, who am I kidding, I want it! I want it!

Shendo: I'm back!

Ingtou: Yes he is.

Shendo: Who the heck are you?

Ingtou: Your evil half and the star of this fic.

Shendo: Well, get lost!

Ingtou: I can't. My full purpose in life is to torture people beyond imagination and to seek power and to leave would be against my purpose.

Shendo: Then make yourself useful and start the fic.

Ingtou: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the master of evil! I have more power than you can comprehend! I... (Sees the readers and Shendo staring at him) Um, I'm going to start the fic now.

Chapter 2

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Ingtou: Now you are in my dimension. I will make you pay.

Omi: All I have is five Zeni. (I don't know the Japanese currency so I'll just call it Zeni.)

Ingtou: Zip it, idiot.

A zipper appears over Omi's mouth.

Narrator: Last time, the Xiaolin dragons mistook Ingtou for-

Ingtou: Ah shut up! They know already.

Kimiko: SEND US BACK BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP (punches Ingtou)

Ingtou: Don't do that. (Takes out a weird-looking gun and shoots Kimiko.)

Clay and Rai: ( AN: remember that Omi still has a zipper stuck to his mouth.) KIMIKO!!!

Kimiko: Don't worry, I'm fine!

Ingtou: This is a special kind of gun. It doesn't hurt her if now I'm in control. Watch this. Kimiko, Roll over.

Kimiko falls to the ground and rolls around. She gets back up and glares at Ingtou.

Ingtou: Now tell Raimundo that you love him.

Kimiko: (trying to fight it) I... love... you... Rai... Raimundo. (Looks at Ingtou) Words can't describe how much I hate you right now.

Ingtou: (grins) Kiss, Omi!

Omi: 00 (runs off with Kimiko chasing him.)

Ingtou shoots Omi and Clay ( with a little difficulty because Omi is still running, thus is a moving target.)

Ingtou: Now for some more fun!

Shendo: Read and review please!

Ingtou: And Shendo is single!

Shendo: They really don't care, Ingtou.

Ingtou: I know! You're just so funny when you blush!

Shendo: (to Ingtou) I loathe you. (to audience) Please disregard Ingtou's comment. He needs professional help.

Ingtou: I DO NOT!

Shendo: Go play "Blow Up The Ship" or something.

Ingtou: YAY! (runs off and explosions are heard.)

Shendo: I hope you enjoyed the fic. I'll try to update soon. Bye!


	3. CHAPTER 3

Shendo: Hello Everybody!

Ingtou: EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!

Shendo: Well someone's excited...

Ingtou: I LOVE EVIL!

Shendo: ...And hyper.

Zazbo: Can I be in the fic? Please!

Shendo: Why?

Zazbo: Because I want to have fun Like Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi.

Achetti: They aren't having fun Zazbo. They are being tortured for the readers amusement.

Zazbo: ACHETTI!!! By bestest best buddy! (Hugs him)

Achetti: Get off me.

Zazbo: Meanie! (Hugs Stephen)

Stephen: How did you know I was here?

Shendo: THIS IS MY FIC! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!

Ingtou: I'm the main character.

Zazbo: You're my buddy!

Achetti: I felt like coming.

Stephen: You invited me.

Shendo: Someone do the disclaimer.

Ingtou: I will! We don't own Xiaolin Showdown. But I will when I take over the

world. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Shendo: Don't laugh like that ever again.

Achetti: My thoughts exactly.

Chapter 3

Ingtou: Now you shall all know my wrath!

Omi walks up to him with kisses all over his face.

Omi: Mmmm hmf mm.

Ingtou: Fine. You can have the zipper removed. (zipper disappears)

Omi: Thank you!

Clay: Why haven't you tortured me yet?

Kimiko: It's not fair. Pick on Clay now!

Ingtou: (grins wickedly) I think I will. (gets hit in the head with a mallet.)

Girl: Leave my Clay alone!

Ingtou: Why you little! (tries to zap her but nothing happens.) What!

Achetti: This is LoneWolfPrincess. She's another author. I put up a magic barrier so that you couldn't touch her. I knew you would try.

Ingtou: How'd you all get in here?

Achetti: The back door is open.

Ingtou: Why are you here!

LWP: Because MY Clay is here! (Tackles Clay in a hug.)

Clay: I feel so loved.

Omi: As they say, "there is someone for everyone".

Kimiko: (Hugs Omi) I love you Omi!

Achetti: You don't have something to do with that, do you Ingtou?

Ingtou: (Whistles innocently and closes the back door)

Ingtou: Now no one can escape!

Achetti: Oh great.

Everyone else: GULP

Ingtou: (grins at Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi) This is going to be so much fun.

Shendo: R & R Please!

Achetti: Why did you stick me in there?

Shendo: I needed to make sure LWP wasn't tortured as well. Stephen Doesn't do magic, I didn't want to enter myself and Zazbo is too incompetent.

Achetti: Wonderful.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Shendo: I'm happy today. People seem to love my story. That means I'll probably focus on this one most.

Ingtou: You're also a push over. You're letting 2 more authors into your story. At this rate I'll have more visitors than victims.

Achetti: He can't help it. It's one of his gifts/curses

Ingtou: And what's with you protecting LWP. I don't like not being able to torture people. Do you like her or something?

Achetti: no. I have no emotions unlike someone. (Watches as Zazbo runs around and hugs everyone.)

Zazbo: This is fun!

Achetti: we do not own xiaolin showdown, LWP, CH or Half Vamp. Stephen owns Ingtou and I.

Ingtou: What?! I'm a free spirit! No one owns me!

Stephen: Dream on.

Chapter 4

Ingtou: Omi, attack LWP!

Omi runs at LWP but hits an invisible wall.

Achetti: Nice try.

Ingtou: I hate you.

Omi: ow!

Suddenly, two girls and a boy appear out of nowhere. One of the girls sees Raimundo and tackles him. The boy looks around in horror and attacks Omi. The other girl runs up to Clay and begins babbling words at about 1900 mph.

Ingtou: (glaring at Achetti) I know you have something to do with this.

Achetti: Ingtou, meet Cartoonhottie200, Jack Spicer and Half Vamp.

Ingtou: Which is the one who thinks we're psychos?

Achetti: (points to Jack) Him. Remember, you zipped his lips.

Ingtou: Let's play a game.

A few minutes later

Jack is pinned to a wall with targets painted all over his body.

Ingtou: The object of the game is to hit jack spicer with these super sharp darts. If you hit a bull's-eye you get extra points. (Hands out darts) Is everyone ready?

Everyone except jack: Yes! (Throw darts at jack.)

Ingtou: Looks like Clay won.

LWP and CH: YAY! GO Clay! (Hug and kiss Clay)

Achetti: Well it looks like everyone has a boyfriend/girlfriend except you and me.

Ingtou: Yeah, I'm going to ask Stephen for a girlfriend.

Achetti: Whatever.

Ingtou: Let's play another game.

Shendo: You know the drill! I write them, You review them.

Zazbo: I'll hug anyone who reviews.

Shendo: I doubt that will make them review so please don't.

Zazbo: Oh ok.


	5. CHAPTER 5

Shendo: Ok, thank you all for the reviews. For the first time, I plan on answering them.

(to cartoonhottie200) I guess you can. I'll have to think about you're requests. If I followed it I would have the following characters in my story

Ingtou

Omi

Jack

Kimiko

Clay

Rai

Jill

Judie

Elizabeth

Achetti

LWP

Half Vamp

(Shendo, Zazbo, and stephen if I decide to put them in as well)

so far that's about 12 or 15 people. I don't know whether or not I can handle it without upsetting someone or doing someone's character wrong. But hey, I'll consider it.

Ingtou: Pushover.

Shendo: Oh, shut up.

(to Half Vamp) Thanks.

(to LWP) Your welcome, I aim to please. So does this mean you'll go for Achetti or stick with Clay?

(to LWP) I forgive you if I probably deserved it.

(to Half Vamp) Thanks.

(to Rune-spirit) Thank you.

(to Specter101) Thanks.

(to Krumsthedmg) Thanks. I don't think Clay really sleeps like that.

Shendo: That's about everyone. If I didn't answer your review it's because I don't know what to say. I appreciate you reviewing!

Achetti: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I'm trying to make this fact painfully clear.

Chapter 5

Ingtou: Let's play Hangman. But My version. Grabs Achetti and ties him up) This is for Putting up you're barrier. I don't like the fact that someone can harass me and I can't do anything about it. Here's the deal, If you can't guess my Phrase and get 4 wrong letters, Achetti dies a long and painful death. (puts up barrier so no one can attack him) Here's what it looks like:

Ingtou: Start guessing.

Clay: C!

Ingtou: Yes, there is 1 C

C !

Ingtou: Any other guesses?

Jack: K!

Ingtou: No K

C ! Wrong letters: K

Ingtou: Anybody else?

Omi: E!

Ingtou: There is 2 E's

E C E ! Wrong letters: K

Rai: M!

Ingtou: no M

E C E ! Wrong letters: K M

Ingtou: You are cutting it awfully close. 2 more wrong letters and BYE BYE ACHETTI! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TBC

Shendo: What do you readers say? Should Achetti live or die? Warning: Rating might go up if he dies.

Zazbo: Don't kill him!

Ingtou: Kill him!

Stephen: R & R. And if you have any problems with this story, please kindly let me know. Don't do anything drastic. Shendo'll update soon! I'll make sure of that.


	6. CHAPTER 6

Shendo: Um, apparently the readers favor Achetti alive. Some one even threatened all of us because of Ingtou's deed. Ingtou: I don't know why they want him alive. He's a heartless jerk. No one even knows what he looks like because he hides behind the stupid cloak and mask. And yet everyone likes him and not me. I may be evil but I have a heart. It's not fair!  
Shendo: I don't know why don't you ask them? Oh and we don't own anyone but Achetti and Ingtou.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ingtou: Would anyone else like to guess?  
  
LWP: Stop this madness imediately!  
  
Ingtou:Why? I've decided I don't care if you Hate the fic or not! My life will go on even if you hate my guts much less flame.  
  
???: YOU MAY NOT CARE INGTOU, BUT I DO!  
  
Ingtou: Who are you and why should I listen to you?  
  
Stephen: It's me! Now reveal the answer and set Achetti free!  
  
Ingtou: Why? You don't scare me. (grabs stephen)  
  
Stephen: Because I am the one who can kill you in the blink of an eye. I can also Take your power away from you. (ingtou falls to the ground dropping stephen and his barrier disappears.) I don't like having to interfere with my muse's fics. Don't ever give me reason to again. (to LWP) please don't threaten me and my muses again. Atleast not like that. (frees Achetti, gives back Ingtou's powers and leaves)  
  
Ingtou: (sighs) Why can't I even get my revenge? I hate my life. Oh well. I think I'll take it out on someone. But who?  
  
Jack: Why don't you fight Achetti? You two obviously hate each other.  
  
Ingtou: Good Idea  
  
Achetti: I don't wish to fight you.  
  
Ingtou: If you don't I'll torment whatever matters to you.  
  
Achetti: You don't even know what matters to me.  
  
Ingtou: I hate you. Why can't you be like you were 3 years ago. Back then you would have killed anyone who crossed you're path.  
  
Achetti: Just leave me alone. (walks away)  
  
Ingtou: What's with him?  
  
Kimiko: Maybe because you hit a sensitive spot.  
  
Ingtou: I did? Cool! (gets beaten up by LWP) What did I say?  
  
Shendo: R & R And yes It's ok if you add Achetti to your bishies list. I'm honored and I'm sure Achetti is, even though he probably won't admit it.  
  
Achetti: You know, I have a feeling atleast one person is going to hate you for this chapter. I don't know why but I just know someone hates you now.  
  
Ingtou: me for one. Did you have to have me beaten up? 


	7. CHAPTER 7

Shendo: OK, 2 things. 1, the readers probably have no idea what's wrong with Achetti, So Ingtou is going to explain. 2, yes LWP you can add Achetti to your bishies list.  
  
Ingtou: Why do I have to tell them?  
  
Shendo: Because no one knows the story in that dimension except you and Achetti, and because you made that stupid comment, Achetti wants nothing to do with anybody.  
  
Ingtou: Oh alright, and btw, we don't own anyone except Achetti, Yochi, and Ingtou. I know you're wondering who Yochi is. Well that will be explained in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Clay: you mind telling us what's up with Achetti, Ingtou?  
  
Ingtou: Alright, I'll tell you. 3 years ago, Achetti was a normal person, well as normal as you can get with magic power. Anyways, Achetti was the same as the as the rest of us muse mutants. But he matured at a rate that could be compared to the speed of sound. He was more adullt than the rest of us combined. At that time stephen had 5 muses. The other guy was called Yochi and he was Achetti's closest friend. Unfortunately No one took Achetti seriously because he was a kid. They treated him like dirt whenever they got the chance. He finally snapped and started killing everyone. No one could stop him and trust me, many tried. He killed more people in half a year than I have tortured in my whole life. That's alot of innocent people. I respected him but we're getting off the main point. Anyways, Yochi and Stephen found out and caught up to him. Yochi tried to talk sense into him but he ignored him. Stephen Also tried to stop him but hesitated because He didn't have it in him to kill one of his muses. Achetti took advantage of Stephen's good nature and knocked him unconcious. Then he spotted another human and attacked her. Yochi tried to protect the human but he was no match for Achetti. He never was. Achetti killed him. He killed his best friend. Stephen regained conciousness at that moment. His on muse died right before his eyes. Achetti finally regained his common sense when he realised that he just killed his own friend. He's never been the same again. He hides from the world from behind that cloak and mask. When I tied him up for that Hangman contest he could have escaped at any time. But because of the events of three years ago he's afraid to. I know all this because I was there the whole time. I even helped to drive him crazy. It's funny how the most mature can be turned into an insane killer with the right influence.  
  
Omi: So, Achetti is the way he is partly because of you?  
  
Ingtou: Yep! Cool huh.  
  
Omi: It's not cool. In fact, I think what you did was wrong. No one should have to go through what he went through. You're a jerk!  
  
Ingtou: For saying that, you will suffer. (makes Omi do alot of embarrassing stuff) How does it feel? You all saved a murderer from death. And you call yourself good guys.  
  
Achetti: (walks up to ingtou) They are good people, Ingtou. They didn't know. I'm sure if they knew I was a murderer, they would have let me die. They aren't evil like you.  
  
Ingtou: What would you know, Murderer? Deep down you're just evil and heartless.  
  
Achetti: Leave me alone. (Walks away again)  
  
Shendo: I know I'm being hard on achetti. You probably hate me now. But I'll make it up to him somehow. R & R. 


	8. CHAPTER 8

Shendo: Well, now you guys know a bit of Achetti's background. And I'm guessing you know why he doesn't want to fight Ingtou.

Ingtou: He trains but he doesn't fight. I don't get it. What's the point in having power if you don't use it?

Shendo: Well, I think it's just something he likes to do and does to pass time.

Ingtou: we own shendo, yochi, Achetti, Ingtou, Zazbo and Stephen. No one else.

Chapter 8

Ingtou: I MUST FIND SOMEONE TO TAKE ANGER OUT ON!

CH: Tell me, were you born this crazy

LWP: Probably.

Ingtou: I'm not crazy, I'm EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!

Half Vamp: Sounds crazy to me.

Ingtou: If you don't watch it, I'll chain you all to a wall and throw rotten fruit at you.

Suddenly, everyone is surrounded in darkness.

Ingtou: It's night time already?! Well I suppose I'd better set up camp.

A campfire appears out of nowhere and around it are sleeping bags.

Ingtou: Alright everyone, choose a sleeping bag.

A few hours later

Everybody is in their sleeping bags.

LWP: Hey, Ingtou, why did you set up camp for us?

Ingtou: Because Stephen said that if I didn't he would take away my powers for a week.

LWP: (notices the sleeping bag next to her is empty) Ingtou, I think you made an extra bag.

Ingtou: No, That's Achetti's bag. I guess He's still upset. Someone should go tell him to get in his sleeping bag. I want him rested for our fight tomorrow. (falls asleep)

LWP: (Looks around, sees everyone is still asleep, gets up and walks over to Achetti.)

Achetti: What is it?

LWP: It's bedtime. You need rest.

Achetti: I can't sleep. I have too much to think about. Besides, someone needs to keep watch just incase the nightbeasts find Ingtou's camp.

LWP: Nightbeasts?

Achetti: Yeah. This dimension has creatures that are active at night and eat anything they can find. Including us. Ingtou forgot to put up a barrier so now it's up to me to keep everyone alive.

LWP: Why don't you put up a barrier around camp?

Achetti: My magic isn't that strong. I can only make barriers that hold 5 people tops.

LWP: Ingtou says he needs you rested for your fight tomorrow. If you don't get to sleep, he might kill you.

Achetti: Who said I was fighting him? I told you him I don't want to fight.

LWP: If he attacks you, you don't have much choice do you? I'll be right back. (walks over to Ingtou and wakes him up) Put up the barrier Ingtou.

Ingtou: Alright, I've timed it to go up in 1 minute. You have that much time to get Achetti in here. (falls asleep again.

LWP walks over to Achetti. He looks up at her

LWP: I'm back. Now get up. We have less than a minute to get to camp before the barrier blocks us out.

Achetti: Then go. I don't deserve to live. I'm a murderer LWP, a murderer. I've killed thousands without a second thought.

LWP: You've changed. You're not a murderer anymore. You could have let Ingtou torture me if you protected me with your barrier.

Achetti: (smiles) Thanks. At least someone trusts me. Some of the others were watching me fearfully. Waiting for me to kill someone. They don't think I've changed.

LWP: come on. Let's go before the barrier activates

Achetti: Alright.

Shendo: R & R

descriptio = copy

copula = rope

concipio = absorb

pernicitas = speed

convalesco = strong

consopio = sleep

transformo = transform

advoco = summon

saepio = barrier

demoror = stop

cunctor = slow


	9. CHAPTER 9

Shendo: Achetti smiled last chapter! He hasn't smiled in 3 years until now.  
  
Achetti: What are you getting at?  
  
Shendo: I think it's nice that you have a friend.  
  
Achetti: Whatever.  
  
Ingtou: When's the wedding? Can I be the Best Man? Have you... (SMACK) ow.  
  
Achetti: Can we get on with the fic already?  
  
Shendo: (--U) We don't own the people we are borrowing for this fic.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Achetti Wakes up. He looks around and notices that it is still dark out. Next to him he sees Katie (LWP) sleeping soundly. On the other side, he sees Ingtou also sleeping. He looks up and sees that everyone is asleep. He gets up, and yawns. Ingtou wakes up.  
  
Ingtou: Looks like It's just you and me. (grins)  
  
Achetti: I don't want to fight.  
  
Ingtou: You don't have much choice. (Let's down the barrier and pulls out throwing knife) DIE!!!  
  
Unfortunately, Ingtou's shout is heard by a pack of night beasts and they head in the direction of the camp. His yell also manages to wake up everyone else.  
  
Achetti: (panting as he dodges another knife) This is pointless Ingtou.  
  
Ingtou: On the contrary Achetti. You're tiring out and I can keep this up all night. I'll eventually hit my mark.  
  
Achetti (gets hit in the leg with a knife and falls to the ground) (AN: blood doesn't leave the body in this dimension so It's basicly just a regular injury. It still hurts though.) AAUUGGHH!!  
  
Ingtou: (holds a knife to his throat) It's over.  
  
A nightbeast comes out of nowhere and tackles ingtou while others appear.  
  
Achetti: (struggles to get up) You fool! You let down the barrier and nightbeasts are too close to make another one.  
  
A fight ensues and It's hard to tell what's going on, but soon the dust settles with everyone lying on the ground, no fight left in them. The nightbeasts close in for the kill.  
  
Achetti: I...refuse...to...die! (His eyes glow red, wings rip out of his back, his clothes transform into fur, he grows a tail, his muscles become twice as big and his fingers grow into claws.) ROAR!  
  
Ingtou: His demon form! (manages to get up) I was afraid this would happen.  
  
Omi: You mean he isn't human?  
  
Ingtou: All of stephen's muses have a human form and a demon form. Shendo, Zazbo and I choose to stay in our demon forms. Achetti chooses to stay in his human form because his demon form is wild and unpredictable. he can't control it. Unfortunately he ran out of energy and doesn't have the strength to supress his demon form. This is what I was hoping would happen when I attacked him. Unfortunately, there isn't enough energy in me now and I'm defenseless. I hope he doesn't attack us.  
  
Achetti: (fighting the nightbeasts) ROAR! (picks up a nightbeast and tosses it into another one.)  
  
Rai: Looks like the nightbeasts are retreating.  
  
Kimiko: Uh oh!  
  
Clay: What? (gets picked up by achetti) Oh.  
  
Achetti raises a claw, preparing to strike Clay.  
  
Katie: ACHETTI NO!!  
  
Achetti: (Drops Clay and turns back into a human) I'm....so....sorry.... (tears roll down his cheaks as he falls unconcious)  
  
A boy and two girls appear and look around and see everyone lying on the ground.  
  
girl: Um, Jill, Is this a bad time.  
  
to be continued...  
  
Shendo: R & R please. I know I was mean to Achetti but I promice I'll be nicer next chapter. 


	10. CHAPTER 10

Shendo: (to LWP) OK, I'm only going to say this once. It's not your fault. If it's anybodies fault it's Ingtou's or jack's. It wasn't your idea to have ingtou fight achetti. It wasn't your idea to lower the barrier so the nightbeasts could get in. It's not your fault Achetti brought you to this dimension and put up the barrier. It's not your fault Achetti can't control his demon form.  
  
Stephen: I could have interfered at anytime, but I didn't.  
Achetti: In other words, you can't blame everything on yourself.  
  
Shendo: (to Half vamp) You are correct.  
  
(Everyone else) Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Stephen: This has become monotonous. By now you know who I do and do not own.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
CH: Everyone, meet Josh, Lizzie, and Judie.  
  
Josh: (points to Achetti) What's with him?  
  
Ingtou: He's Achetti. He needs Medical Attention. I'll just heal him myself. (Heals him)  
  
Achetti: (wakes up) I'm sorry for attacking you Clay.  
  
Clay: It's not your faullt. You wouldn't have done that if you were in control.  
  
Jack: You're pretty calm for someone who almost died.  
  
Omi: Achetti, Clay and Katie were more affected by these turn of events, so everyone else follow me to give them some alone time. (leaves with everyone else)  
  
Achetti: (tear rolls down cheek) I have been horrible to both of you. I don't blame you if you hate me.  
  
Clay: So you're cursed with that Demon form. I can't hate you because of something that is beyond your control. Demon or no demon, I still consider you a friend.  
  
Katie: I agree with Clay because under that hard shell you are a good person.  
  
Achetti: Thanks guys. Let's go find out how the others are doing.  
  
meanwhile...  
  
Everybody is in wide spread panic. Of course, you would be panicking too If Ingtou Had given a flamethrower to someone like Josh.  
  
CH: (dodging various flames) Why did you give Josh the flamethrower.  
  
Ingtou: (inside a barrier) I was bored.  
  
Half Vamp: Someone please get that thing away from him!  
  
Shendo: R & R ple- (various crashing sounds are heard) ZAZBO, STEP AWAY FROM THE PRECIOUS FAMILY HEIRLOOM! IT'S PRICELESS!  
Zazbo: sorry. 


	11. CHAPTER 11

Shendo: sorry for the wait. I don't own anyone except my muses.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Achetti: over here! I hear yelling. Oh, great, Ingtou gave that kid one of his flame-throwers.  
  
Katie: JOSH HAS A FLAME-THROWER!!!!  
  
Achetti: By the tone of your voice, I'm guessing the situation is worse than I thought. Alright, While I sneak up on him, I need you two to distract him. Just make sure you don't get hit.  
  
Clay and Katie: Got it! Run around while dodging flames.  
  
Achetti: (throws a rock and knocks the flame-thrower out of Joshes hands) Clay, grab it!

Clay: (grabs it)  
  
Ingtou: Aw man, it was just getting good.  
  
Achetti: (glares at him) follow me, Ingtou (walks off with Ingtou following) Don't ever do that again! 

Ingtou: Oh alright.

Achetti: As punishment, I handed out your flame-throwers to everyone except Josh and they want to hunt you down

Ingtou : Oh crap. (runs off with almost everybody chasing him)

later

Ingtou: (covered in burns) Achetti, I need to speak with you in private. (walks off with Achetti) Alright, Achetti, I know that you like Katie.

Achetti: Of course, She's my friend.

Ingtou: (slaps head with hand) Wrong like, Achetti. I meant, you love her.

Achetti: You know me, Ingtou. I have no emotions.

Ingtou: That's a lie. You made her a barrier. You smiled at her. You haven't smiled in 3 years and yet you smile because she doesn't think your a heartless killer. You don't smile for just anyone. Your demon form went after Clay, the first person on her bishie list. the only one higher than you. Coincidence? I seriously doubt it.

Achetti: Where are you headed with this? And how the heck do you know that I smiled.

Ingtou: I know you want her. Go and get her. I have cameras all over this dimension. I've watched your every move

Achetti: I'm only second on her bishie list, She likes Clay.

Ingtou: That's an excuse. There are atleast two ways to solve that problem. 1, kill Clay and 2, kidnap her.

Achetti: Ok, those sound like things you would do. I'm not evil, Ingtou.

Ingtou: (mutters drat) Alright, if you don't want her I'll take her.

Achetti: Ok, you're starting to make her sound like a prize. She is a human being not a prize. Now if that's everything, I'll be off now. (Walks off)

Ingtou: (muttering) This is going to be harder than I thought.

with Achetti

Achetti: Come on, Clay, I'm going to train you.

Clay: What's all this about?

Achetti: Let's just say, Ingtou and I had a little chat and I don't like where it was headed.

Clay: Alright, let's go. (Follows him to a cave)

Achetti: This is going to be a very strenuous workout because neither of us are going to rest until you've reached your full potential. Are you ready?

Clay: As ready as I'll ever be.

Ingtou: (watching them) Darn you, Achetti. You're making this extremely difficult.

???: (also watching them) Interesting.  
  
Shendo: R & R please!  
  
Zazbo: Who was that mystery figure?  
  
Shendo: You'll find out next chapter.


	12. CHAPTER 12

Shendo: 2 chapters in 1 day. You must feel so special.

Stephen: someone feels cocky. There is people we own, and people we don't own. It's all part of a balance in the great circle of life. To understand would lead to great wisdom.

Shendo: Right.

Chapter 12

???: (recording voice)

Hour 1

The subject is behaving abnormally. I will have to study more before taking action

Hour 2

I have located a tape of a hideous monster endangering a life. I believe the subject has something to do with this incedent. Further investigation will verify this.

Hour 3

I was able to eavesdrop on a conversation. It appears the subject has taken interest in a girl. This is an unfortunate complication. Fortunately, the subject has to go through another person before he can get the girl. If I locate the person, I might be able to save the girl from my subject.

Achetti: You will be in a lot of trouble if you can't even catch me, Clay.

Clay: I can't catch you if you keep moving so fast.

Achetti: then we have some training to do.

Ingtou: If I'm going to set those love birds together. Oh I know! Hey Jack, Come with me to find some mistletoe. If you can get me a bottle, that would be great too!

???: (Watching them walk off) What are they up to?

Achetti: You're getting better Clay (gets kicked into a wall) Oof! Who are you?

???: I am Pedrimo and I have been ordered to take you down, Assassin!

Shendo: R & R


	13. CHAPTER 13

Shendo: I am so falling behind on this story. You can probably guess who I own and don't own. If you can't, that's kind of sad.

Chapter 13

Pedrimo: (Pulls out sword and slashes at Achetti)

Achetti: (Dodges) Why are you attacking me?

Pedrimo: (Tries to cut off his head) I must rid the world of you, Assassin.

Achetti: (Ducks) I am not an assassin.

Pedrimo: I have heard stories of a killer with a scar running all the way down his right arm. The fact that you are hiding behind that cloak is a dead giveaway. Besides, I've been watching you. Only a very skilled person could pull off the moves you've performed. You dodged almost every single one of Clay's attacks so far and you move at speeds rivaling that of light. That is quite an accomplishment, for someone who is still a young teen, Achetti.

Achetti: My brothers can all do those things as well.

Pedrimo: (punches) But you are the only one who answers to the killer's name.

Achetti: All right, I admit it. I did some horrible things in the past but I've changed.

Pedrimo: (stabs at him) I don't believe you.

Clay: Believe him.

Achetti: (Jumps back to avoid the sword) Your sword techniques are flawed. I could have killed you at any time, but I didn't.

Pedrimo: (backs Achetti into a corner) That is a pathetic excuse. My techniques aren't flawed. (Gets ready to stab Achetti when a knife knocks the sword out of his hands. He looks behind him and sees Ingtou, Jack and Katie at the entrance of the cave.) Congratulations, Assassin. You've managed to trick the people here into thinking you're a good person. I'll be back when they aren't around to protect you. (Picks up his sword and vanishes)

Achetti: Thanks you guys.

Ingtou: No one fights with my brother but me.

Shendo: R & R


	14. CHAPTER 14

Shendo: Another chapter is here.

Zazbo: YAY!

Chapter 14

Pedrimo: (recording voice)

Hour 12

My master will not be happy when he learns that my first attempt was a failure. I cannot defeat him with his pawns in the way. I'll just wait for the right time to strike.

Ingtou: Yes! I have come up with some good plans! Achetti will have his girl by the end of the week!

Jack: Well someone's cocky.

Ingtou: My plans can't fail unless either Achetti or Ka- I mean LPW Find out-

Achetti: Find out what?

Ingtou: Oh, nothing. (whistles innocently)

Achetti: Whatever. (walks off)

Jack: That was way too close.

Ingtou: You said it.

Later

Ingtou: Bedtime!

Rai: Yeah, I could kinda tell when suddenly I couldn't see a blasted thing.

CH: Ingtou, get the camp set up again.

Half Vamp: and this time, Make sure there's a barrier up all night long.

Ingtou: Will do.

Achetti: For all your safety, I'm going to camp a few miles from here.

Ingtou: This time I made a house, so we all get separate rooms except Achetti of course. He's going to room with someone else, just in case Pedrimo comes back.

Achetti: So, in other words, I get no privacy as long as Pedrimo is still after me?

Ingtou: That's right.

Achetti: I hate my life.

Ingtou: Wait, I've got a better idea. We all choose roommates just incase Pedrimo tries to get to Achetti through one of us. I'll go with Jack! Us evil geniuses have to stick together. Everyone else will be paired off randomly. Don't worry There are atleast two beds in every room. I'll give you guys that much privacy. There also seems to be an odd number of people. So there will be three people in one of the rooms. I put an extra bed in that room.

Achetti: Knowing you, I highly doubt that It's random. You're plotting something, I just don't know what.

Ingtou: (ignoring him) the following pairings are: (AN: This is actually random. If any of the authors don't like their pairings please let me know and tell me who they want instead.) Omi and Liz, Half Vamp and Josh, Clay and Raimundo, CH and Judie, and Achetti, LWP, and Kimiko.

Achetti: I'm stuck with TWO people. Is this final?

Ingtou: Hey, look on the Brightside. You have two people to protect you against Pedrimo. Also, you might luck out if one of the authoresses decides to arrange the order. For example, Half vamp might not like being alone in a room with a pyromaniac, so she might trade with someone else.


	15. CHAPTER 15

Shendo: All of the authors are fine with their roommates so I'm not changing anything. I don't own a lot of people in the story. I just own Achetti, Ingtou and Pedrimo. Thank you all for you're reviews. Also, from now on Ch will be known as Jill.

Zazbo: I'm going to miss you guys.

Shendo: We're only gonna be gone 2 days tops.

Zazbo: Yeah, I miss 'em already.

Chapter 15

(with Achetti Katie and Kimiko)

Achetti: Nice beds. I'll take this one. (Points two the left one)

Kimiko: I'll take the right one

Katie: I'll take the middle one, then.

Achetti: There's a bathroom attached to this room. Looks like we won't have to leave at night to bathe or brush our teeth or anything.

Kimiko: That's convenient.

Achetti: (gets in his bed) Get out from under my bed, Ingtou.

Ingtou: (crawls out from under Achetti's bed) How did you know I was there?

Achetti: I will your tail sticking out and I could here you breathing. Why were you hiding under my bed?

Ingtou: No reason. (Mutters) Drat. (Leaves)

(Jill and Judie)

Jill: Which bed do you want?

Judie: I'll take the right one.

Jill: Ok.

Judie: I think Jack is up to something.

Jill: He's probably coming up with some scheme to get Katie and Achetti together.

Jack: (Comes out of the closet) I am not! Oops.

Jill: What are you doing in my closet?

Jack: It was all Ingtou's Idea! He wants to prank everybody! (Runs out)

Jill: This is going to be a long night.

(Half Vamp and Josh)

Half Vamp: Get away from me!

Josh: (Carrying a bomb) Don't you want to play hot potato?

Half Vamp: NO!

(Omi and Liz)

Omi: What do you want to do?

Liz: How about we spar?

Omi: OK!

(Rai and Clay)

Rai: Let's play a game.

Clay: Sure. How about Old Maid? (holds out a deck of cards)

Rai: Fine with me.

(Jack and Ingtou)

Jack: How'd it go?

Ingtou: Achetti caught me. We're going to have to try again when they're asleep. How'd you do?

Jack: I was caught too.

Ingtou: Did you set the trap for Jill's room?

Jack: Yes.

Ingtou: That's one room down. I hear Raimundo is a good prankster himself. Maybe If we let him in on it we'll have an easier time.

Jack: Good idea.

Next morning (this part is pg just in case)

(With Achetti, Katie and Kimiko)

Click

Achetti: (wakes up and sees Ingtou with a camera.) Ingtou, what are you doing? (looks over and sees Katie curled up next to him on his bed.) Ingtou, give me the camera and I might let you live.

Ingtou: (Runs out of the room with Achetti chasing after him) JACK, HELP ME!

Katie: (wakes up) Hey, this isn't my bed! (Various screams fill the house as people wake up from the commotion Achetti and Ingtou are making and notice that they were pranked in some way.) What's going on?

Achetti: (walks in with the camera in one hand and an unconscious Ingtou in the other.) This idiot decided it would be fun to take pictures of us in our sleep. He also decided it would be hilarious if he got one with you and I together. (glares at Kimiko) This incident doesn't leave this room. As far as anyone is concerned it never happened.

Kimiko: (Nods)

Later

(The rest is good old g rated again.)

Achetti: I'm going to go foraging for berries. Who wants to come?

Ingtou: Since when do you like company?

Achetti: I don't. You've just practically made it a law that I can't be alone at all until Pedrimo stops hunting me. (Starts walking towards the forest.)

Katie I'll go. (Follows him)

Ingtou: I'll go as well. (Follows them)

Clay: Me too. (Runs to catch up with the others.)

Achetti: Alright, why are you tagging along Ingtou. Got anymore crazy ideas up your sleeve.

Ingtou: No I'm just along for the ride.

Clay: Here's a bush. (Gathers some fruit.)

Ingtou: Good job. I've got a basket, you could put th- (gets hit with a dart that knocks him out.)

Clay: Uh oh. I think Pedrimo found us.

Pedrimo: (Drops a net on Achetti) I'll deal with you after I dispose of your friends. (Punches Clay hard in the gut and throws bolas at Katie, tying her up.) This is too easy. (Picks up Katie and puts a knife to her throat.)

Achetti: Don't you dare hurt her!

Pedrimo: Why do you care? You're a heartless assassin.

Achetti: I'm not an assassin anymore. And she might not be related to me, but I consider her family. Clay too. No one messes with my family. (Hands glow and he tears up the net.) You have to the count of ten before I strike you down. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

Pedrimo: Bring it on! (Drops Katie and katana appears in hands)

Achetti: With, pleasure. (Pulls out a sword.)

Pedrimo: (Slashes Achetti only to find an empty cloak and mask) Where'd he go?

Achetti: Up here!

Pedrimo: (Looks up in a tree to see a very athletic looking teen boy with shoulder-length, brown hair that perfectly frames his face and deep blue eyes that sparkle like a clear lake in the sunlight.) Achetti?!

(AN: I'm not very good at describing people. Please tell me what you think.)

Achetti: The one and only. (jumps down) You ruined a perfectly good cloak. That was my favorite one too. (Attacks)

Achetti and Pedrimo: (start to swordfight each pulling off amazing moves but neither gaining the advantage.)

Pedrimo: So, you're finally taking me seriously. It's about time.

Achetti: You're good, but I have something you don't. I have friends. (Points behind Pedrimo.)

Pedrimo: (Looks behind him just to get punched in the face by Katie.)

Achetti: (holds his sword to Pedrimo's neck.) Leave now!

Pedrimo: (vanishes)

Achetti: (sighs) Why must I fight? Why can't people just leave me in peace? (Picks up Ingtou) Let's go.

Shendo: R & R, please. I hope you liked this chapter. It's longer than some of the others.


	16. CHAPTER 16

Shendo: Finally, we're back!

Achetti: (putting stuff away) About time. Stephen goes on some trip and we have to go too. I missed Ingtou's dimension.

Ingtou: (sarcastic) Gee, I wonder why?

Shendo: Calm down you two. We're here so you don't need to gripe.

Achetti: I don't gripe. I just don't see why I can't have my own life.

Stephen: That's what being a muse is all about. You're enslaved to your master. No one can change that. Not even me.

Ingtou: Well, enough of our sad lives, Let's get on with the fic. And Stephen only owns us. No one else. Just us. Not even-

Shendo: They get the idea.

Chapter 16

Ingtou: (Wakes up) What the heck happened?

Clay: Well, we were attacked, you fell unconscious, Katie almost died, Achetti's cloak got ruined, Katie and I got to see Achetti's face for the fist time, I got the wind knocked out of me and Katie and Achetti kicked Pedrimo's tail end. Nothing new.

Ingtou: Where's Achetti and Katie?

Clay: Achetti's in his room sulking and I think Katie's in there comforting him.

(With Achetti and Katie)

Achetti: You could have died. I should have heard him coming, but I didn't and that almost cost you you're life.

Katie: But I'm ok and so is everyone else. You don't need to be sulking.

Achetti: I don't think you realize how important you are to me. You and Clay are the only ones who care about me here. Like I said, you both are like family and I don't want to lose you like I did Yochi.

Ingtou: Ah, shut up already. You two are two of the blindest people I've ever seen. (SMACK)

Achetti: Do you realize how inappropriate that was right now?

Ingtou: For someone who's supposed to be smarter than all the other muses combined, you sure are stupid, Achetti. LWP loves you and you're the only person who hasn't realized that. And as much as you'd hate to admit it, you love her too. You two belong together.

Achetti: (sigh) I need time to think. (falls unconscious)

Katie: Achetti?!

Ingtou: Relax, he's just left this dimension and is currently inside his mind. Here let me show you.

Inside Achetti's mind

Ingtou: (appears out of nowhere) Here we are!

Katie: (appears next to him) Where are we?

Ingtou: This is Achetti's mind. This is where I went when I corrupted him into the killer he once was. I'm not supposed to be here so I'll just leave. (disappears)

Katie: (looks around and sees she is in some sort of labyrinth) What now? (Hears voices and follows them and finds herself outside the maze where she sees 3 Achettis talking. The first was a younger looking Achetti Who wasn't wearing Achetti's trademark cloak and mask, the second looked like the regular Achetti and the third looked like Achetti's demon form.)

Achetti#1: Ingtou's right, you are stupid. I can't believe you didn't see it.

Achetti#2: How was I supposed to know? I don't know how girls think.

Achetti#3: I say kill her. She's making you weak.

Achetti#2: I can't kill her. I'm not you anymore.

Achetti#1: KILL HER?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Achetti#3: No, I'm not crazy. I'm just trying to get him to do what's best for him.

Achetti#1: What's best for him? That's not what's best for him. That's probably the worst thing that he could do.

Achetti#2: Well, I obviously can't kill her. Do either of you have any sensible suggestions?

Achetti#1: Go with the flow. I always did say you needed a wife.

Achetti#2: WIFE?! You're almost as bad as him. (Points at Achetti#3)

Achetti#1: You are so insensitive. You don't deserve her.

Achetti#3: Did you here that? It's clearly the other way around. She doesn't deserve you.

Achetti#1: Oh, shut up. Don't listen to him, he's clearly trying to get you to dispose of her.

Achetti#2: You both don't get how dangerous this has become. Because of your stupidity, (points at Achetti#3) some hitman is after me.

Achetti#3: Without me, you wouldn't even exist.

Achetti#2: It would probably be better if neither of us existed.

Achetti#1: Guys, We're getting off the subject at hand. Besides, we're being watched. You can come out now, Katie.

Katie: Achetti?

Achetti#1: No, I'm not your Achetti. He is. (points at Achetti#2)

Achetti#3: He doesn't belong to her. He's not her Achetti.

Achetti#1: Ignore him. He's Ingtou's spawn. Ingtou created him to be the monster that killed millions and in a sense, ended my life. I am the Achetti that Stephen created.

Achetti#2: He's right. In a way, the real Achetti died years ago. This is just a shadow of him. I am the Consequence of Yochi's death and the one that will forever suffer for my former's actions. Come, let's leave this place. (disappears)

Katie: (disappears)

Ingtou's Dimension

Katie: (Appears)

Achetti: (wakes up) Thanks, Ingtou. I understand now.

Ingtou: No problem. (mutters) Now for the test.

Shendo: R & R please.

Zazbo: I miss the real Achetti.

Shendo: I do too.


	17. CHAPTER 17

Shendo: (to Jill) Jack dumped various foods all over you and Judie.

Stephen: Ingtou, apologize.  
  
Ingtou: (to LWP) I am sorry for calling you by you're real name. I will try not to do it again. I am also sorry for tormenting Achetti.  
  
Achetti: (reading all the reviews and stops and carefully looks at one) Oh no!  
  
Zazbo: What is it? (reads review) Ooh, that is bad. I'd hate to be you right now.If I was you I'd proba-  
  
Achetti: Just shut up! (slams the door on the way out Causing it to break off the doorway)  
  
Ingtou: I'm probably going to be blamed for this.  
  
Zazbo: Probably.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
(with Achetti)  
  
Achetti: (repeatedly banging his head into the wall) My (bang) life (bang) sucks! (bang)  
  
Ingtou: Please stop doing that.  
  
Achetti: Why?  
  
Ingtou: Because No one likes seeing you like this.  
  
Achetti: (sighs) Have they found her yet?  
  
Ingtou: No. Why aren't you looking for her?  
  
Achetti: She's mad at us. If I went out there I'd just make her more upset.  
  
Ingtou: She's just mad at me. Not you. Go look for her.

Achetti: Alright. (Walks outside and into the forest) 

A few hours later

Achetti: I don't like this. I've been out here for who knows how long, yet I haven't run into a single living thing. Even the trees look dead. (as if on cue, he bumps into someone) Oh hello Jill.

Jill: Hey, Achetti. Have you seen anyone around here? I got separated from the others.

Achetti: I haven't seen a living soul.

Jill: Darn.

Pedrimo: He's a loner but he's never alone.

Achetti: Not right now, Pedrimo.

Pedrimo: I won't leave until you're dead.

Achetti: Oh very well. Good luck finding Katie, Jill. When you see her tell her that I really do love her.

Jill: I don't like the direction this conversation is going. I'll go look for her, but you have to hang in there until I get back. (leaves)

Achetti: Alright, Pedrimo, give me your best shot.

Pedrimo: (pulls out katana) Draw your sword.

Achetti: I don't need it.

Pedrimo: Suit yourself (charges)

(with Jill)

Jill: Katie, where are you?

Katie: Over here.

Jill: I ran into Achetti on my way over here.

Katie: Where is he?

Jill: Fighting for his life against Pedrimo. Oh by the way, he said he loved you. We'd better get back to him. He may need our help.

(with Achetti)

Achetti: (dodging various slashes and lunges) If you want to win you have to kick it up a knotch.

Pedrimo: Hold still!

Achetti: Yeah, right. (knocks katana out of Pedrimo's hand) Is that all you got?

Pedrimo: Nope, still got more. (tackles Achetti)

Achetti: (kicks him off and gets up) Try harder next time.

Pedrimo: (Throws Ninja stars at Achetti, cutting him and kicks him into a tree.) It's over.

Achetti: Not...over...yet... (creates a spherical barrier around Pedrimo and shrinks it to the size of a marble) Now...it's...over (loses consciousness)

Shendo: R & R people. No, he's not dead.


	18. CHAPTER 18

Ingtou: Shendo can't host today because, um, let's just say he's a little tied up at the moment. Because of his absence, I am taking over. And if it says Achetti#3 or #1 or #2, That's one of the split personalities talking in his mind. If it just says Achetti, that's him talking.

Achetti: Where is Shendo, Ingtou?

Ingtou: I don't know what you mean.

CHAPTER 18

(with Ingtou)

Ah, for once, one of my plans is running smoothly. I'll just add a little twist.

(with Katie and Jill)

Jill: Come on they're right over here! (Looks through some bushes) Um, Katie, You might not want to see this.

Katie: Why? (looks through the bushes and sees Achetti on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises) ACHETTI!

Jill: I told you. Check for a pulse.

Katie: He's still alive. Hey what's this? (picks up the marble sized barrier)

Jill: Looks like a marble.

(inside Achetti's mind)

Achetti#3: Idiot, wake up.

Achetti#2: I can't. I wasted too much energy.

Achetti#3: Fool, You should have tried harder. You're giving us a bad name. They think you're weak.

Achetti#2: It doesn't matter how strong I am, anymore. I have lost almost all my will to truly fight. No matter how hard I train or fight, I'll never be as strong as you were three years ago.

(3 hours later, some hospital)

Achetti: (wakes up) Where am I?

Katie: You're awake! (hugs him)

Achetti: Ow. Katie, you're hurting me.

Katie: Sorry. I was just so worried when I will you on the ground like that.

???: Is he awake yet?

Achetti: I'm awake. Who are you?

???: I'm elaitra. I'm your biggest fan. Is everything ok, my little Achi Wachi poo?

Achetti#3: I think I'm going to hurly wurly poo.

Achetti#1: We have fans?

Achetti: Um, I'm fine. I'm also taken.

Elaitra: Who is the lucky girl?

Achetti: (Points at a fuming Katie) Her.

Elaitra: Then you can have two girlfriends. I'm sure Katie won't mind. (clings to him)

Achetti: (tries to pry her off but can't) This is going to be a long day.

Katie: (through clenched teeth) Get off him.

Elaitra: Jealous? Do not worry, you can have him Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays.

Achetti#3: I know no one out there can here me, but can someone please get that thing away from us?

Achetti#1: For once, I agree with you.

Achetti: Could you please give me some breathing space?

Elaitra: Sure thing sugar booger.

Achetti#1: (eye twitching) I really don't like her at all.

Achetti: Could you please not call me that?

Achetti#3: This is probably one of Ingtou's serious torture devices.

Achetti#1: Well it certainly works.

Elaitra: Hey look! It's a marble! (drops it and it breaks releasing Pedrimo) Oops.

Pedrimo: I'm free!

Achetti: Oh great.

Pedrimo: Achetti, you're weak. Good. Now I can finish what I started.

Ingtou: The insanity continues. Muhahahahahaha.

Achetti: Quit laughing and get that girl away from me.

Zazbo: R & R!


	19. CHAPTER 19

Ingtou: I'm back!

Shendo: Get lost you little punk.

Ingtou: Sh-shendo Y-your back.

Shendo: Idiot.

Chapter 19

Ingtou's house

Phone: Ring!

Ingtou: Hello.

Doctor: Hello, is this Ingtou?

Ingtou: I am he.

Doctor: At about noon, we went to feed achetti and no one was there. The window was open and there was a note by his bed that said "life isn't worth living"

Ingtou: WHAT?!

Doctor: We are currently searching for him, if we aren't getting any results.

Ingtou: Thanks for calling, bye! (hangs up the phone) HE'S RUINING EVERYTHING.....again.

Clay: What's with all the shouting?

Ingtou: Achetti's planning suicide.

Clay: Oh, that's ni- SUICIDE!

Ingtou: Yes.

Clay: We've got to do something!

Ingtou: Well, I'm happy, because for once, this isn't my fault.

Elaitra: Yes it is! You created me.

Ingtou: (grinning nervously) Um, I'll just be going now. (disappears)

Clay: He's gonna get pounded.

(with Achetti)

Achetti: (sigh) I've killed a million people including my best friend. I've got a demon form that I can't control. Katie thinks I'm a two-timer. I've got some insane girl after me. Many people want me dead. Yeah, I have no reason to go on.

Achetti#3: Pathetic. That's what you are. Just go and kill them. Take your misery out on the ones that hurt you. Namely, everyone.

Achetti#1: Shut up. You aren't helping.

Ingtou: (appears) There you are. What are you thinking?

Achetti: Go away, Ingtou.

Ingtou: Look, I'm sorry for creating elaitra but-

Achetti: You created her? Get rid of her. She ruined my life and upset the love of my life.

Ingtou: alright. Just come back with me and we'll try to explain things to ka- er, LWP.

Achetti: Fine, but get rid of Elaitra.

Ingtou: Will do.

Shendo: Short I know. R & R.


	20. CHAPTER 20

Shendo: We're back.

Ingtou: It's about time. Shendo, you're supposed to update every day!

Shendo: I can't help it. Stephen has been enslaved by schoolwork and I've been trying to help him.

Ingtou: This is all Achetti's fault! He should be helping as well.

Shendo: You should too.

Ingtou: I don't do homework and you can't make me!

Shendo: Then don't complain.

Ingtou: But if Achetti helped, Stephen would skip a few grades, graduate college, and be out of school.

Shendo: We're talking about Achetti, Ingtou. Get real.

Ingtou: You're right. This Achetti doesn't even care if we exist.

Shendo: That's an exaggeration. Now if you don't mind, let's get on with this fic.

Ingtou: We only own Stephen's muses.

Chapter 20

Ingtou: Katie, I don't even like Elaitra. And I certainly don't double-cross or two-time.

Ingtou: He's right you know. You two should kiss and make-up. Um, metaphorically speaking. (to himself) I never dreamed it would be this hard to get two people together. I'd better get a big reward for this. (leaves)

(later)

Ingtou: Hey, Jack, is that mosquito-bot done yet?

Jack: Yep. Here you go.

Ingtou: Good, I'll have the necessary DNA in no time. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jack: You've really got to work on that evil laugh.

(with Achetti)

Achetti: (in a tree) This is relaxing. I don't think I've ever had this good a rest, in my life.

Clay: ACHETTI! Armed men are coming this way!

Achetti: (sigh) And it just ended. (to clay) How many are there?

Clay: About ten of them.

Achetti: Why me?

Soldier: You there!

Achetti: What do you want?

Soldier: Our people are in danger. We are losing a war. We need your help, kid. We heard you were the best.

Achetti: That's right, I was the best. I no longer am, and I don't want anything to do with your war. Go ask Ingtou. Maybe he'll help you.

Soldier: You don't get it. Some guy who calls himself Yochi has conjured up a demon army and attacked earth. None of us stand a chance. You are earth's last hope.

Achetti: I said, I don't want anythi- did you just say Yochi?

Soldier: Yes, I did.

Achetti: That's impossible. He's dead.

Soldier: Well, he sure didn't look dead to us.

Achetti: (gets bitten by a mosquito) Ow! Stupid bug.

Soldier: Please help us. We need you.

Achetti: Alright, I'll help you. (to himself) Yochi's got some explaining to do.

(later)

Achetti: (comes running into the house followed by Clay) Guys, we have a problem.

Ingtou: (holding a little child) What is it?

Achetti: Earth's being invaded by a demon army.

Ingtou: Why do you care?

Achetti: Yochi's behind it. Besides, Stephen, Shendo and Zazbo are currently on earth.

Ingtou: Yochi?

Achetti: Yeah, somehow he's survived and learned how to summon demons.

Ingtou: Then I'm guessing that this is a bad time to tell you that you have a son.

Achetti: A what?!

Ingtou: (nervous) I stole some of your DNA and used it to create this little guy. (holds up the child) Please don't hurt me!

Achetti: This child's eyes aren't blue. Is there someone else's DNA that you used?

Ingtou: Oh, look at the time. My garden needs tending. (puts the child down and runs off)

Omi: I don't see a garden out there.

Achetti: He doesn't have one. He's hiding something. (groans) I don't have time to care for a child I have to train or Yochi will conquer the earth.

(later)

Achetti: (training)

Child: (watching him and giggling) Dada!

Achetti: I hate you, Ingtou.

Achetti#3: I hate him too. We're stuck with a bouncing baby brat because of him.

Achetti#1: But he's adorable. Just look at those cute little eyes.

Achetti#3: Whose eyes are those anyways? Those are definitely not our eyes.

Achetti#2: Both of you shut up so I can concentrate on my training.

Achetti#1 and 3: Sorry.

Yochi: Hello, Achetti. Lovely day, isn't it.

Achetti: How did you survive, Yochi?

Yochi: Is that any way to greet an old friend?

Achetti: Answer my question.

Yochi: You forget, Achetti. I am an expert at regenerating.

Achetti: What are you doing here? I thought you were conquering earth.

Yochi: I am. I just wanted to see how you're doing. It's been so long.

Achetti: You aren't going to conquer earth. I'm going to stop you.

Yochi: No you won't. I'm more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

Achetti: (charges him) We'll see about that.

Yochi: Deadly weapon with a poison tip,

Come to me, my trusty whip! (whip appears)

Achetti: (stops short of the whip) How did you do that?

Yochi: (lashing out at him) I've had three years to practice magic. I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself.

Achetti: (to himself) Drat. I can't touch him if he keeps lashing out with that whip. I have to think of something.

Yochi: Limb, branch, twig, and bark,

Strike Achetti and leave your mark.

Achetti: (dodging various trees attacking him) Afraid to fight fair?

Yochi: No, this is just much more fun.

Achetti: (lunges at him) This ends now!

Yochi: Knights of old used metal shields,

To protect me, I'll use this energy field. (a barrier appears in front of him)

Achetti: (knocked back by the barrier) you've become quite the poet.

Yochi: Powerful magic requires verse as well as experience. Now, I'll just leave you with these trees to fight. Goodbye, Achetti. (Opens a portal and walks through it)

Achetti: (pinned to the ground) I'm clearly no match for you, Yochi. (sighs) Killed by plant life. What a weird way to die.

Shendo: R & R!

Zazbo: ACHETTI, NO!

Shendo: He's not going to die, Zazbo. He's one of the main characters and my brother. I'm not going to kill off my own brother. Not even in my story. (grins) I wouldn't kill off my nephew, either.

Achetti: Oh, shut up.


	21. CHAPTER 21

Shendo: Yochi is trying to take over the world. It's kind of sad really.

Zazbo: Should I pound him?

Shendo: Maybe we'll pound Yochi later. For now all we can do is wait.

Chapter 21

Achetti: Even with all my training, I cannot defeat a living forest. I am pinned to the ground and I am alone. My fate is sealed.

Katie: (jump kicks a tree off of Achetti's left arm) Not yet it isn't.

Achetti: (hand glows as he punches himself free) Boy, am I happy to see you. Where is the child?

Katie: (dodging a branch) With Ingtou.

Achetti: (jumping from tree to tree as they try to get him) This is taking forever. (transfers energy into sword until it vibrates) My sword's unstable we have to go. (grabs Katie and they disappear as the sword explodes)

(Ingtou's house)

Ingtou: Oh great, Jr. is hungry. Does anyone know where I can get a bottle?

Jack: Here you go. (hands him a baby bottle filled with milk)

Ingtou: I don't even want to know why you have that with you.

Jack: Emergencies.

Ingtou: I said I didn't want to know. (doorbell rings) Who is it?

Achetti: It's me, Achetti.

Ingtou: (opens door) come in.

Achetti: All right, Ingtou, why did you steal my DNA to create a child?

Ingtou: Isn't it obvious?

Achetti: No, actually it isn't.

Ingtou: You need to get used to being a parent or atleast soften up. I mean, no one wants to date a jerk. Oh and I didn't want another Achetti running around, so I added some of LWP's DNA to make him unique.

Achetti: That explains the green eyes.

Ingtou: It's pretty stressful being a parent, so I'll hand Tuari over to you two.

Achetti: Is that his name?

Ingtou: Yep!

Achetti: Nice name.

Oh, by the way, I've moved Kimiko into her own room to give you guys some space.

Achetti: Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go make a new sword. My old one was destroyed.

Ingtou: But, what about Yochi.

Achetti: He left me to die. As far as he's concerned, I'm gone.

Katie: I'm coming with you anyways.

Ingtou: I'm not babysitting again. You have to take Tuari with you. (hands Tuari and the bottle to Achetti) Goodbye brother and sister. Take care of my nephew!

(later)

Achetti: (feeding Tuari the milk) You don't believe Ingtou, do you? He really did it to get us together.

Katie: I know.

Pedrimo: Ah spring, when a young muse's fancy turns to love.

Achetti: How'd you escape?

Pedrimo: Master Yochi let me out so I can find him a girl. (looks at Katie) She'll do.

Achetti: Back off, Pedrimo. She's mine.

Pedrimo: I'll fight you for her.

Achetti: Why don't you find another girl? It would be a lot easier than fighting me.

Pedrimo: You're right. See yah! (disappears)

Achetti: Sorry about that, Katie. I probably shouldn't have said that but I...well... er...um...I'm just going to shut up now.

(AN: Wow, Achetti's at a loss for words. That's a first.)

Achetti: (Points to a cave) We're here! (walks inside) this is where I get the various metals and crystals I use to make my sword. In fact, I think I'll make you one too and teach you how to use it.

Shendo: I think Katie's having an effect on my brother.

Zazbo: YAY! I wonder what age humans get married.

Achetti: You have no idea how much I wish to hurt you right now.

Zazbo: LWP, HELP! YOUR BOYFRIENDS GOING TO HURT ME!

Shendo: (--U) R & R, please.


	22. CHAPTER 22

Shendo: (sigh) Only two reviews. Does this mean you guys tire of my story?

Zazbo: Aw, don't be so hard on yourself.

Shendo: I try so hard to please them but they still hate me.

Zazbo: Ok now you're overreacting. No one hates you.

Shendo: I wish that were true.

Chapter 22

Achetti: (sorting through his collection of crystals and metals) Could you pass me that hammer over there? (points to a hammer in a corner of the cave)

Katie: (hands it to him) Is this your private workshop or something?

Achetti: (hammering away at the metals) You could say that. I discovered this cave about 5 years ago and it's been my home away from home ever since. These strange crystals absorb all kinds of energy, so I use them to make my sword.

(later)

Achetti: (turns around with a necklace made of gems) I have a present for you, Tuari. (puts it on his neck)

Katie: What's it for?

Achetti: It absorbs magic and energy used against him. He will find various other uses as he grows older. Unfortunately, these necklaces are useless you are given one as a child. And this is for you. (holds out a ring) This is not an engagement ring. This ring also absorbs energy and increases your strength and speed and here is the sword I promised you. (shows her the sword) I've done what we came here for, so we can go now. (grabs Tuari)

(later)

Ingtou: Hey, Achetti!

Achetti: Yes.

Ingtou: How about a game of truth or dare?

Achetti: You're joking, right?

Ingtou: I'm serious. Everyone else is playing. Play or I'll show everyone the embarrassing family footage.

Achetti: Very well, I'll play. Let's just get this over with.

Rai: I'll go first. Omi, truth or dare?

Omi: Truth.

Rai: Who do you have a crush on?

Omi: I don't crush people.

Rai: No, I mean, who do you like?

Omi: I like you all. You are my friends.

Rai: I meant, who do you think is hot?

Omi: Well, the air conditioning is on, so I don't think anyone is hot.

Ingtou: Let it go, Rai.

Omi: Jill, truth or dare?

Jill: Dare.

Omi: Eat this candy. (holds out lipstick)

Jill: That isn't candy.

Omi: It isn't? (eats it) You are right. This is too disgusting to be candy.

Half Vamp: That was a waste of a dare.

Jill: Ingtou, truth or dare?

Ingtou: Dare.

Jill: (holds out a dress and make-up) Go into your room, put the dress and the make-up on, come back out here and sing "I'm a Little Teapot" to us.

Ingtou: (looks at Achetti) Brother, help me!

Achetti: No can do. Rules are rules. Tough luck.

Ingtou: You will pay for this betrayal, Achetti! (walks into his room and comes out in the dress) I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I am ready, then I shout. Tip me over and pour me out.

Jack: (holding a video camera) And, cut.

Ingtou: I hate you all. Achetti, truth or dare?

Achetti: Dare. (gives Ingtou a glare that said, "try anything, and I'll teach you the true meaning of excruciating pain.")

Ingtou: (gulp) I dare you to remove that mask, kiss LWP on the lips for 20 seconds, then ask her out on a date. Jack, get that videotape ready.

Shendo: Aren't I just evil?

Zazbo: Words fail me. R & R, please. Before he goes insane.


	23. CHAPTER 23

Shendo: Yay! My reviewers are back!

Zazbo: And they brought some situations with them.

Shendo: All the "problems" can easily be fixed.

Zazbo: You are way too cheerful. Something is bound to go horribly wrong.

Shendo: Since when are you this gloomy?

Zazbo: Well, Achetti's gone, so you need someone to be the voice of reason. Am I doing good?

Shendo: Being the voice of reason doesn't mean you have to be so negative.

Zazbo: Oh good. I was running out of negative comments.

Shendo: (--U) Why don't you just go back to being normal. (mutters) Or as normal as someone like you can possibly be.

Zazbo: OK!

Shendo: On with the story.

Chapter 23

Ingtou: What are you waiting for? Kiss the girl.

Achetti: Don't you dare start singing that song!

Ingtou: What makes you think I was going to? (thinking) Drat!

Achetti: (pulling off mask revealing his deep blue eyes and long brown hair)

Jack: (snickers) He's a babe-magnet, yet he's been a loner for three whole years. If that isn't irony, I don't know what is.

Achetti: I am not a babe-magnet.

Jack: You keep telling yourself that.

Ingtou: (discretely picks up the mask and tosses it into the fireplace) Ah shut up and kiss LWP already, so we can get on with the game.

Achetti: Ok. (embraces Katie and they kiss)

Kimiko: How cute!

Ingtou: Yeah, cute. Hurry up already! This is boring.

Achetti: Will you go out with me, Katie?

Katie: sure.

Jack: This is perfect! If I add more footage of Achetti's love life and cut out the part about Ingtou in a dress, I could turn this into a great movie! And the best time to get good footage is during his date. Fantastic!

Achetti: Ok, two things. One, you just said that out loud. Two, your camera is still on. You just recorded your plans.

Jack: Drat! I've got a lot of editing to do!

Achetti: Hey, wait a minute! Where's my mask?

Ingtou: (whistling innocently and taking a sudden interest in the ceiling)

Achetti: Oh well. I'll look for it later. Clay, Truth or dare?

Clay: Dare.

Achetti: I dare you to tell Jill how you feel about her.

Clay: How did you know?

Achetti: On your first night here, you were muttering in your sleep about how cute-

Clay: (blushing) Ok, ok! Jill, I kinda, er, like you.

Omi: Group hug!

Achetti: (backing into a corner) How about not.

Clay: Alright, Jack, truth or dare?

Jack: Truth!

Clay: What is your next scheme besides making a movie about Achetti?

Jack: Well, I set hidden cameras in everyone's rooms and I'm planning on making more videos about people's deepest, darkest secrets.

Achetti: Oh, Jack.

Ingtou: jack's a goner

Jack: (finds himself against the wall with Achetti's blade at his throat)

Achetti: I like my privacy. It's bad enough you're making a movie about my love life. Be a pal and remove the camera from my room.

Jack: (shaking) Y-yes s-sir.

Achetti: (puts his sword away) Thank you.

Jack: Jill, truth or dare?

Jill: Dare.

Jack: (drags in a dryer and plugs it in) Get in the dryer.

Jill: Are you insane?

Jack: I'm sane. Now get in.

Jill: (reluctantly gets in)

Jack: (pushes the button to start it and yelling is heard from inside)

Achetti: (shakes his head and opens the dryer) That was just plain wrong.

Jill: (shoves jack into the dryer and sets the time for 1 hour) Who wants pizza?

Everyone: ME!

Jack: HELP!

Shendo: R & R. I know the chapter sucked so you don't need to tell me.


	24. CHAPTER 24

Shendo: Welcome back!

Chapter 24

(dream sequence)

Little Achetti: ...Who are you?...

Little Yochi: ...I'm Yochi. What's your name?...

Little Achetti: ... I,m Achetti, wanna be friends?...

Little Yochi: ...Sure...

Ingtou Shendo: ...Where am I?...

IS: ... AUGH! What's happening to me!...

???: ...I've split you into two beings. From now on you shall be known as Shendo and you shall be Ingtou...

Shendo: ...Get away from me!...

???: Now that Ingtou is separate from you, you are useless. You will forget about your life and everything except your name...

Man: ...What's this? It seems to be a boy...

Yochi: Leave Achetti alone!

Bully: ...What are you going to do?...

Achetti: ...You are outnumbered. I suggest you leave...

Bully: ...This isn't over brat...

Achetti: ...Thanks for saving me...

Yochi: ...I'll always be there for you Achetti. I promise...

Ingtou: ...Foolish muses. They don't realize their destiny...

Yochi: ...Achetti, don't hurt her!...

Demon Achetti: ...Get away from me weakling!...

Stephen: ...Listen to him...

Demon Achetti: ...Shut up!... (hits him)

Stephen: (falls unconscious)

Yochi: ...What have you done?...

Demon Achetti: ...You have a problem?...

Yochi: ...Stop this madness. I beg you...

Demon Achetti: ...I'm so sorry. Not! (throws Yochi into a wall) Any last words...

Yochi: ...Goodbye Achetti...

(end dream sequence)

Clay: (wakes up sweating)

Achetti: Bad dream?

Clay: What are you doing in here?

Achetti: (smiles sadly) I couldn't sleep. Can't stop thinking about my past. Did you know you walk in your sleep?

Clay: I think I dreamed about your past. Were you ever bullied?

Achetti: Yeah. Yochi used to always stand up for me. He was a real friend.

Clay: I'm sorry.

Achetti: Don't be. I just don't understand how you dreamt about my past even though you know hardly anything about it.

(morning)

Tuari: Hungry!

Achetti: Here you go Tuari.

Katie: (yawns) Good morning you two.

Achetti: Morning Katie. Sleep well?

Katie: Yeah. You?

Achetti: Not so well. Never mind though. We still need to find someone to baby-sit while We're gone.

(with Ingtou)

Ingtou: Jack, what are you doing?

Jack: I've been forced to destroy my camera. Did I wake you up?

Ingtou: Yes you did.

Jack: What did you do with the mask?

Ingtou: I chucked it in the fire.

Jack: YOU WHAT? I am in big trouble now.

Ingtou: Don't sweat it. If someone's after you, I'll protect you.

Jack: Thanks. I still should make another mask, just in case. And mother said my sewing skills would never come in handy.

(later)

Achetti: Ingtou built a movie theater here?

Katie: How convenient.

Achetti: Yeah.

Robot: (watching them) So, He's still alive. Not for long.

Robot#2: What should we do with the girl?

Robot: Our orders were to exterminate all life in this dimension. But we'll go after them later. For now we watch and wait for the perfect time to strike.

Robot#2: By the way, I have located a child with half Achetti's DNA code. The child has a lot of hidden potential. And the cowboy he was with is strong for a human. I conclude that we report to the boss before taking action.

Robot: I agree.

Shendo: R & R please.


	25. CHAPTER 25

Shendo: Hello welcome back to-

Zazbo: Ingtou's Dimension. We are your-

Shendo: Hosts, Shendo and zazbo. Stephen doesn't own-

Zazbo: Anybody except-

Shendo: His muses.

Chapter 25

Yochi: HE'S WHAT?!

Robot: He's still alive sir.

Yochi: Great. I'm trying to conquer earth, and the only guy who can stop me IS WALKING AROUND, ALIVE!

Robot: I told you he would yell. You owe me 5 bucks.

Robot#2: Here you go.

Yochi: How is it possible that he is alive. There is no way he could have escaped unless- I'M SO STUPID! ANY FRIGGIN PERSON COULD WALTZ IN AND RESCUED HIM! WHY DIDN'T I PUT UP A FRIGGIN BARRIER?!

Robot#2: Um, sir, we also found a child in that dimension with half of Achetti's DNA pattern. The child has the potential to dwarf both Achetti and Ingtou in power.

Yochi: Excelent! Lead my best demon army over their to retrieve the child. I think I've found me an apprentice.

Shendo: Oh no! I have to warn Achetti.

(with Achetti)

Achetti: An Army?! He's sending an army?!

Shendo: I'm afraid so.

Katie: (walks in) The Robot shop is up and running, Who's this?

Achetti: Katie, this is Shendo, my brother. Shendo, this is Katie.

Shendo: Ah, yes. I've heard about you from Ingtou. You're his wife, right.

Achetti: Actually, no. Ingtou lied.

Tuari: (crawls in) Momma, I hungry.

Shendo: Momma?! Isn't she a bit young? And that child looks to be half muse. (eyes widen) Achetti, I'm surprised at you. I wouldn't think you would do this to a girl her age.

Achetti: (sigh) Ingtou stole Katie's and my DNA and used it to create this child. Get your mind out of the gutter.

Shendo: Great. That means this is the child they're after.

Achetti: THEY'RE AFTER MY SON?!

Katie: (almost drops Tuari) WHAT?! Yochi's gone way too far, this time.

Ingtou: Am I interrupting something?

Achetti: What is it, Ingtou.

Ingtou: I just thought you'd like to know that there is a demon army destroying my forest. They're about 1,000 miles away from this location.

Shendo: R & R.


	26. CHAPTER 26

Shendo: (Reading through some reviews) Hm. Some reviewers seem to think I'm a girl.

Zazbo: (bursts out laughing)

Shendo: Oh, shut up. I'm sure there is a good reason for it.

Zazbo: You! A girl!

Shendo: (ignoring him) For future reference, I'm a boy.

Zazbo: (laughing so hard he chokes)

Shendo: You are so immature. (to Jill) Maybe I'll post the tape in the next chapter. (to Katie) Please do not sue. I'm trying really hard on this fic.

Chapter 26

Achetti: Remind me why I'm dressed as a mechanic.

Jack: Don't complain. You're a regular babe-magnet in that outfit. Come to think of it, You're a babe-magnet period.

Achetti: I am not a babe-magnet.

Shendo: Maybe It's better that he isn't. He's already married.

Achetti: I'm not married.

Jack: And he didn't invite me to the wedding?

Achetti: You aren't listening to a word I say, are you?

Shendo: He eloped.

Achetti: (annoyed) If anyone needs me, I'll be at the shop. (leaves)

Jack: Well, I can't just stand around talking. I have to get to the shop.

(at the shop)

Robot: Nice place.

Katie: Thanks. Come this way and I'll introduce you to my mechanics.

Jack: Let's see here. This robot is a little rusty. I'd better get to work.

Achetti: This one's missing some parts.

Robot: My creator isn't the best mechanic in the world.

Achetti: I can see that.

(a few minutes later)

Achetti: Here you go jack! (hands him the remains of the robots)

Jack: Thanks. I wonder what I can build out of these.

(with Yochi)

Yochi: (Watching Achetti through some mirror) Drat! I should have seen this coming. Looks like I'll have to send Shadow to finish them.

(Next morning)

Achetti: (Wakes up) Where the heck am I? This isn't Ingtou's house. (looks around and sees he's in some sort of jail cell)

Shadow: You're awake, I see. You're the first.

Achetti: Where are the others?

Shadow: They are in similar cages like you, but in different rooms. The child is with Yochi. He said something about "apprentice".

Achetti: Let me get this straight. You kidnapped us at night when we were asleep and put us in these cages and handed my son over to a madman? That's just plain low.

Shadow: It's called strategy. Yochi is paying me to do this and that was the easiest way to accomplish my task. I didn't want to risk an open fight because there's too many of you guys.

Achetti: What makes you think this cage can hold me?

Shadow: These cages are made out of a special substance that makes them indestructible.

Achetti: Sooner or later, I will get out. When I do, you're going down.

Shadow: (sarcastic) I'm scared. See you later, Achetti. (leaves)

Achetti: (thinking) Let's see here. I'm tied up, I'm locked in some cage, the others are somewhere else and my son is in the hands of my old friend. How am I going to escape.

Achetti#3: You can't. You're stuck here.

Achetti#1: There must be some way out.

Achetti: (thinking) Hm, I bet there is. I know! (Transforms into his demon form) ROAR! (attacks the cage repeatedly, but nothing happens) must...take...control...of...demon...

Tuari: (telepathy) DADDY! SAVE ME!

Achetti: (thinking) I've got to help Tuari. (takes over for a few seconds and picks the lock with his claw before reverting back to human form) Now I just have to find the others. (walks out of his cage and opens a door and sees tons of cages holding Judie, Lizzie, Katie, Kimiko, Half Vamp and Jill) Girls, wake up.

Katie: Where the heck are we?

Achetti: Don't know. Don't care. I just want to rescue the others and get out of here.

Shadow: Not so fast, Achetti.

Achetti: (mutters) Impeccable timing.

Shadow: How did you escape?

Achetti: My demon form has claws that can pick locks.

Shadow: I knew I forgot something!

Achetti: Where is my sword?

Shadow: Locked up somewhere. You can't beat me without it. Why don't you just get back in your cage and I might spare you.

Achetti: (takes off his cloak and tosses it at Shadow) Catch! (body-slams Shadow, grabs his keys and tosses them to Katie) Maybe I can't beat you alone, but together, we outnumber you.

Katie: (unlocks all the cages and everyone attacks Shadow)

Achetti: Where are the boys?

Shadow: (beaten up) A few doors down. You can't miss it.

Achetti: (picks up his cloak and puts it on) Come on!

(later)

Achetti: This should be it. (opens the door to see the others) Katie, get them out.

Shendo: What's going on.

Achetti: We were kidnapped. And our kidnapper handed Tuari over to Yochi.

Shendo: Feind!

Clay: We have to save the little guy.

Yochi: (holding Tuari) I see Shadow failed to keep you locked up. Now I have to deal with you myself.

Achetti: Why are you doing this? We used to be friends.

Yochi: We were until you tried to kill me.

Achetti: I'm sorry.

Yochi: It's too late to apologize.

Achetti: Please hand Tuari over to me.

Yochi: Why should I?

Achetti: Because if you don't, I can't guarantee you'll live.

Yochi: What are you going to do? You're nothing without you're sword. Besides, if you attack me, you'll risk hurting Tuari.

Achetti: You win. What do you want from me in trade for Tuari?

Yochi: (puts Tuari down) Me and you, one on one, a fight to the death.

Achetti: Fine. (punches him in the gut knocking the wind out of him)

Yochi: (Gets up and gets kicked into a wall)

Achetti: Come on, Yochi. You can do better than this. (whispers to the others) Run! I promise I'll get out alive.

Yochi: (gets up and tackles Achetti)

Achetti: (kicks him off and gets up) Yochi, I know the real you is in there somewhere. Please stop. You're becoming what you hate the most.

Yochi: Your pleas are futile. The old Yochi is Dead. (punches Achetti in the face)

Achetti: I don't believe that. (drops to the ground) Go ahead. Prove me wrong. Kill me. Kill the only friend you've ever had.

Yochi: (Hesitates) What are you doing?

Achetti: You win. What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted me dead. Then again, my death here will accomplish nothing for you. By killing me, you would lose your chance to have Tuari. My son would never work for you if you kill me. In fact, he would probably kill you. He is more powerful than both of us.

Yochi: Your logic means nothing to me. I'll kill you anyways.

Achetti: Wrong answer. (pushes him over and runs out the door)

Yochi: (tries to chase him but finds his shoelaces tied together) This isn't over!

(later)

Katie: Achetti, are you ok?

Achetti: I'll be fine. We didn't get to finish our date. Let's go to the movies.

Shendo: R & R.


	27. CHAPTER 27

Zazbo: Welcome back. I'm Zazbo, Shendo's assistant. Shendo is busy and can't come to work right now. If you have a message please leave it at the beep...Hey, wait a second. I'm not an answering machine! (picks up a piece of paper) Who writes these anyways?

Ingtou: (snickering) What an idiot.

Chapter 27

Shadow: Is there something you need master?

Pedrimo: Why did you call us here?

Yochi: You both have failed me. I have no choice but to kick you both out. And don't even think about coming back unless you've captured or killed someone in Ingtou's dimension.

(with Shendo)

Shendo: (thinking) This dimension sure is beautiful. (picks a flower) Reminds me of earth.

Pedrimo: You must be Shendo. I've heard so much about you. (pulls out a katana)

Shendo: (pulls a staff out of nowhere) And you are?

Pedrimo: Your executioner! (charges)

Shendo: (jumps out of the way and attacks Pedrimo)

Pedrimo: (blocks the staff with his katana) Nice try. But you have to do better than that. (slashes at Shendo)

Shendo: (Gets cut in the chest) Darn you! (swings his staff like a bat)

Pedrimo: (dodges each blow with ease) Keep this up and you'll be worn out before you even lay a finger on me. (kicks out at him)

Shendo: (whacks his foot with his staff) You were saying?

Pedrimo: Ow! I should have seen that one coming. (slashes low at Shendo's feet)

Shendo: (blocks it with his tail) Forgot I had one of these? (whips it at Pedrimo)

Pedrimo: (gets hit in the face) My beautiful face! How could you?

Shendo: (--U) Pathetic.

Pedrimo: Am not! (throws a punch at him)

Shendo: (jumps back) Why are you fighting me, anyways? I thought you were after Achetti.

Pedrimo: (round-house kick) I decided to start low and work my way up.

Shendo: (gets knocked to the ground) Low? You think I'm weak?

Pedrimo: (brings is sword down on him) Pf, yeah!

Shendo: (winces in pain) Well, you got me. What now? (sneaks his tail around Pedrimo's ankles)

Pedrimo: Now you d- (trips over his tail and falls to the ground) Oof. (pounces at him)

Shendo: (rolls out of the way and struggles to get up) Guess it's not over, after all.

Pedrimo: (gets up) You and your stupid tail. Eat this! (Jump kick)

Shendo: (sidesteps it and watches as Pedrimo hurtles into a tree) That's gotta hurt.

Pedrimo: (dazed) I'm an astronaut mommy!

Shendo: (leaning against a tree, watching him) Gotta...catch...breath

Pedrimo: (lunge) Your gonna pay!

Shendo: (gets hit in the side) That didn't last long.

Omi: Leave him alone, you bully!

Pedrimo: A child? You'e got to be kidding me.

Omi: Tsunami strike!

Pedrimo: (leaps out of the way) That kids fast! (spin kick)

Omi: (swirly-eyed) I want to ride the horsy!

Shendo: (throws his staff at Pedrimo like a javelin)

Pedrimo: (catches it and tosses it aside) Getting desperate, Shendo?

Shendo: (leaps at him)

Pedrimo: (kicks him in the gut)

Omi: (jump kick) Water!

Pedrimo: (skids face-first into the dirt) Ow. That kid can pack a punch.

Omi: I stone!

Shendo: It's 'I rock'.

Omi: Oh.

Pedrimo: Less talk and more fight. (karate chop)

Omi: (jumps into a tree)

Pedrimo: (climbs into the tree and banging and crashing is heard)

Shendo: Um, guys?

Omi: (falls out of the tree)

Pedrimo: (jumps down and picks him up) That's what you get for challenging me! (sees Clay and Jill off in the distance) I have to go now. Until next time! (drops Omi and disappears)

Clay: You guys alright?

Shendo: (holding his side) Define 'alright'. If you meant 'are you still alive' then yes. If you meant 'are you uninjured' that's a different story.

(Ingtou's house)

Jack: (searching everywhere) Where did I put that tape? It's gotta be around here somewhere.

Lizzie: You lost the tape? You idiot.

Judie: Is this it? (holds up a tape)

Jack: That's it! Now we just have to find a VCR, a TV, and everybody else. Where is everyone, anyways?

Lizzie: Beats me.

Tuari: I want my mamma!

Jack: What's Achetti's brat doing here?

Judie: (slaps him) Don't call him that!

Jack: (mutters) Sorry. Sheesh.

Tuari: (giggles) Brat! (kicks him in the shins)

Jack: Ow! You little monster!

Lizzie: (holding back a struggling Jack) Calm down.

Jack: Let me at him! Let me at him!

Tuari: MOMMY! DADDY!

Ingtou: (runs in) My goodness, that thing is loud. Where are it's parents?

Jack: Probably, somewhere on a date.

Ingtou: What's that? (points at the tape)

Jack: (whispers in his ear)

Ingtou: (grins) Sweet! Can I help?

Jack: Yeah, We need a TV and VCR.

Ingtou: Coming right up!

Zazbo: R & R!


	28. CHAPTER 28

Zazbo: Hello! Ingtou? Shendo? Stephen? Anyone? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?

(prison)

Shendo: Ingtou, you idiot! I told you not to destroy that Mercedes.

Ingtou: Hey, no one honks at the great Ingtou!

Achetti: It wouldn't have honked if you were driving ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE ROAD! I swear, you are the worst driver I've ever seen.

Cop: Be quiet in there. You're causing a riot.

Shendo: Relax, you two. Zazbo can still bail us out.

Achetti: (sigh) We're doomed.

Chapter 28

Ingtou: Are you guys ready?

Everyone: We're ready.

Ingtou: (turns on the TV)

(movie sequence)

Jill: (wakes up finding apple sauce honey and other food articles covering her) AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

(next scene)

Jill: (writing in a diary)

Dear diary,

Last night, I found Jack hiding in my closet. When I woke up the next morning, I was covered in lots of mushy food. I suspect Jack had something to do with it. I got out of bed right as Ingtou burst through the door carrying a camera and landed at my feet, begging me to save him. He looked up at me, noticed I was covered in mush, and laughed his head off. Achetti ran in with murder in his eyes. He dragged Ingtou out by the ear and slammed the door. I almost felt sorry for Ingtou. Judie's been talking non-stop about how cute Raimundo is. She makes an ok roommate but I'd prefer Clay. Oops gotta go.

Jill

(next seen)

Judie: (hears water running in the bathroom. She goes inside and comes back out with some clothes)

Jill: (in the bathroom off screen) Hey! Bring those back in here!

Judie: (opens the room door and tosses them into the hallway) Hey, Clay! Come here!

Jill: Judie, please don't do this. Hand me my clothes.

Clay: (off screen) What was that, Judie?

Jill: Judie!

Ingtou: (off screen) Whose clothes are these?

Jill: JUDIE!

Judie: You're no fun. Oh well. Clay, what's taking you?

Ingtou: Someone needs to come and claim these. I don't like clothes littering my floor.

Jill: INGTOU, THEY"RE MINE!

Ingtou: Then come and claim them.

Jill: I can't. I'm not presentable.

Ingtou: (grins) This just gets better and better.

Achetti: (off screen) Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on here.

Ingtou: Jill is stuck in the bathroom because I have her clothes right here.

Achetti: Have fun. (mutters) Perverted torture-obsessed freak.

Ingtou: Hey, I heard that! Come back here and say that to my face!

Jill: JUDIE, GET OUT THERE AND GET MY CLOTHES!

Judie: No way! This way too much fun!

(screen goes black and then whistling sounds are heard. A slap is heard and then the screen comes back on with Jill dressed and Ingtou unconscious on the floor.)

Jill: (singsong voice) Oh Judie...

(end movie sequence)

Achetti: I don't remember any of that last one.

Ingtou: Neither do I.

Jack: (rubbing the back of his head) That's because I created it out of scratch. It pays to be an evil genius.

Achetti: Figures.

Jack: There is more where that came from but I've decided that's enough for today.

Shendo: You don't know how much danger you're in jack. I've studied human beings for about 7 years and I've seen what happens when you make a girl angry. Making an embarrassing movie of one is not exactly pleasing to them.

Achetti: Well, I've got more important things to do than watch jack get his but kicked around the house. Come Shendo. I want you to show me where you were attacked.

Ingtou: All business, that one. I don't know what you see in him LWP.

(with Achetti and Shendo)

Achetti: This is where you were attacked? It's beautiful, beautiful enough to distract you enough to let your guard down. Why did you come here alone. This is probably the most dangerous part of this dimension.

Shendo: As if you haven't done stupid things before. Don't go around scolding me before you achieve perfection. In other words, don't scold me ever again.

Achetti: You're right. But we need to concentrate on finding Pedrimo right now.

Pedrimo: That shouldn't be too hard, even for you two.

Achetti: Pedrimo.

Pedrimo: Wow. You can say my name. I'm so proud.

Shendo: Shut up. I'm going to kick your butt. (tackle)

Pedrimo: oof. (pushes him off) Nice try. But I am still better than you. (roundhouse kick)

Shendo: (flies into a tree) You brat! Die! (flying kick)

Pedrimo: (dodges) Face it, Shendo, you'll never beat me! (hammer fist)

Shendo: (jumps back) I'm not beaten yet. (uppercut)

Pedrimo: (gets hit in the jaw) Ouch. That hurt. Meanie! (karate chop)

Shendo: (hit in the shoulder) Nice hit. You're almost as strong as I. (palm strike)

Pedrimo: (catches his hand) Better luck next time loser. (throws him over his shoulder) Hey Achetti, You'd better help you're friend. We both know he needs it. Or are you too afraid to fight without you're sword.

Achetti: This is his fight, not mine. I'll only interfere if he really needs me to. Right now he still has fight left in him.

Shendo: You got that right. (spin kick)

Pedrimo: (dodges and punches)

Shendo: (blocks and sweeps)

Pedrimo: (falls over) I will destroy you! (gets up and pulls out katana)

Shendo: (summons staff) No you won't. (swings it around at him)

Pedrimo: (blocks every blow) Eat this! (slash)

Shendo: (steps back) No thanks! (jabs at him)

Pedrimo: (hit in the solar plexus) Ungh.

Shendo: (whacks him on the head)

Pedrimo: I'll take you down if it's the last thing I do. (punch)

Shendo: (hit in the side) AAAUUURRRGGGHHH!!!

Pedrimo: oh, I forgot, you were stabbed there on our last encounter. That's an injury on top of an injury, Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery.

TBC


	29. CHAPTER 29

Last time:

Ingtou: Are you guys ready?

Everyone: We're ready.

Ingtou: (turns on the TV)

Narrator: Jack made a movie for the gang to watch.

Shendo: You don't know how much danger you're in jack. I've studied human beings for about 7 years and I've seen what happens when you make a girl angry. Making an embarrassing movie of one is not exactly pleasing to them.

Narrator: Unfortunately for him, he made an embarrassing movie of Jill.

Achetti: Well, I've got more important things to do than watch jack get his but kicked around the house. Come Shendo. I want you to show me where you were attacked.

Ingtou: All business, that one. I don't know what you see in him LWP.

Narrator: Achetti decided he wanted get to the bottom of the attack on Shendo:

Pedrimo: (catches his hand) Better luck next time loser. (throws him over his shoulder) Hey Achetti, You'd better help you're friend. We both know he needs it. Or are you too afraid to fight without you're sword.

Achetti: This is his fight, not mine. I'll only interfere if he really needs me to. Right now he still has fight left in him.

Shendo: You got that right. (spin kick)

Pedrimo: (dodges and punches)

Narrator: They run into Pedrimo and Shendo continues his fight.

Pedrimo: I'll take you down if it's the last thing I do. (punch)

Shendo: (hit in the side) AAAUUURRRGGGHHH!!!

Pedrimo: oh, I forgot, you were stabbed there on our last encounter. That's an injury on top of an injury, Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery.

Narrator: Pedrimo gained the upper hand and is about to finish the fight.

Chapter 29

Pedrimo: You're pathetic!

Shendo: If I go, you're coming with me.

Achetti: (eyes widen) SHENDO NO!

Shendo: We can't have Pedrimo alive. I have to stop him no matter what the cost.

Achetti: (sigh) Let me take over.

Shendo: What happened to you, Achetti? The Achetti I knew wouldn't care what happened to me.

Pedrimo: You know, I love these family moments, But I've gotta go. Come on Shendo! (disappears with Shendo)

Achetti: (roars and punches through a tree) THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN! I'M SO STUPID!

Shadow: You got that right.

Achetti: You! You're the one who kidnapped us! (grabs him by the neck) Where did Pedrimo take him?

Shadow: (punches him and jumps back) Wouldn't you like to know.

(Ingtou's house)

Tuari: (wakes up) DADDY!!!

Ingtou: Hey LWP, your son woke up and he's shouting his head off!

Tuari: (bites him) DADDY!!!

Ingtou: Ouch! You little brat!

Tuari: DADDY!!!

Ingtou: Where's Achetti when you need him.

LWP: What's going on in here? Are you upsetting Tuari?

Ingtou: No, he keeps shouting "daddy" over and over again and he bit my tail.

Jack: I feel your pain. That thing kicked me in the shins.

Tuari: (crawling out the door) DADDY!!!

Ingtou: Someone shut him up. He's driving me crazy!

Clay: What's the little guy yelling about?

Ingtou: Something about "daddy". Where is Achetti anyways?

Jack: Wasn't he checking out where Shendo was attacked? Oh crap.

Ingtou: You don't think...(gulp)

Rai: Isn't anyone going to follow Tuari? He just headed outside.

LWP: He what?!

Omi: I have a really bad feeling about this.

Kimiko: You too?

(with Achetti)

Shadow (a scratch here and there) Looks like it's time to use my secret weapon. (pulls out a sword)

Achetti: (cloak torn up and really beat up) That's my sword!

Shadow: Yes it is. It's a pretty nice sword too. Nice craftsmanship and everything.

Achetti: Give...it...back!

Shadow: No, I think I'll keep it. To think, I get to be the one that kills the mighty Achetti after so many failed. I feel so lucky.

Achetti: Not this again. Just give me the sword, lead me to Shendo and get lost. It's that simple.

Shadow: No, I'm going to kill you instead. (slash)

Achetti: (falls to his knees in pain) Killed by my own sword. I should have seen that coming.

Shadow: I must savor this moment!

Tuari: DADDY!!!

Shadow: It's the brat. What's he doing here?

Ingtou: Better question, what are you doing to my brother?

Shadow: (sneers) I'm beating the snot out of him, because I can.

Tuari: YOU BIG MEANIE!!! (kicks him in the shins)

Shadow: (hopping around and holding his leg) MY SHINS!!! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!

Achetti: (--U) This is embarrassing.

Tuari: (jumps on Shadow's shoulder and sticks his finger in his mouth) WET WILLY!!! (sticks his finger in Shadow's ear)

Shadow: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ingtou: (shaking his head) That is so wrong.

Tuari: Daddy! (hugs Achetti)

Shadow: I will destr-

Tuari: SHUT UP!!!

Shadow: ...

Achetti: (grabs his sword) I'll take that!

Shadow: I'll just leave before this day gets any more weird. (disappears)

Ingtou: Let's get you to the nearest hospital...again.

Zazbo: R & R please. I wonder where the others are.

(prison)

Ingtou: ZAZBO, GET US OUT OF HERE!!!


	30. CHAPTER 30

Shendo: OUR BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP!!!

Achetti: What's a birthday?

Ingtou: You don't know what a birthday is?

Achetti: Nope.

Shendo: That's sad.

Achetti: Is anyone going to tell me what this so-called birthday is?

Shendo: (sigh) A birthday is a celebration of your birth. You hold a party and invite people and there is cake, presents, games and more.

Achetti: Sounds fun.

Shendo: It is.

Chapter 30

???: Ingtou, there are millions of demons invading my land. I want to know what is going on.

Ingtou: Unfortunately, we have an enemy. I need you to find Achetti and help him annihilate our foe.

???: Yes, Master.

(with Achetti)

Achetti: EAT THIS! (swings his sword at Shendo)

Shendo: (steps back) Try again. (swings his staff at Achetti's head)

Achetti: (staff hits him) Ow, my head.

Shendo: We've got a lot of training to do. (side kick)

Achetti: Oof. (clutches his side)

Shendo: What's going on? You're not even trying. Heck, half the time you aren't even paying attention.

Achetti: I'm losing my touch. I couldn't save you from Pedrimo. I couldn't even beat Shadow. My son could and he's not even a year old. I'm weaker than a baby. And while the others saved you, I ended up in a hospital.

Shendo: Oh quit feeling sorry for yourself. I certainly don't feel sorry for you. With that attitude you are weak.

Achetti: (smirks) I deserved that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like some time alone. (walks off)

Shendo: (sigh) He's impossible.

???: Excuse me, have you seen Achetti?

Shendo: And you are?

???: Forgive me. I am Lord Deltan, the white tiger of the west. Master Ingtou has sent me to find Achetti.

Shendo: Why?

Deltan: My army is going to invade Yochi's home. I need someone to lead my army because my general died in battle a few days ago. Achetti's rivalry with Yochi makes him the obvious choice.

Shendo: I hate to break it to you, but Achetti hasn't the will. Besides, Achetti's got a girl who would be worried sick if he went on your suicide mission.

Deltan: Neither of those excuses matter to me. I need a general or my realm is doomed.

Shendo: Then make me your general.

Deltan: You are not worthy. You are weak and stupid.

Shendo: Excuse me!

Deltan: Besides, it is Master Ingtou's will that Achetti becomes my general.

Shendo: Ingtou's gonna get skewered when the others hear about this.

(with Achetti)

Achetti: I wonder where I am now.

Random Person: That's easy! You're in Lord Drafeng's realm.

Achetti: Yep, I'm lost. Who is Lord Drafeng?

Person: He's the blue dragon of the east. You must not be from here.

Achetti: You're right, I'm not. Do you happen to know how I can get to Ingtou's house from here?

Person: Sorry, I can't help you. Peasants like me don't know anything about Ingtou's whereabouts.

Achetti: Thank you anyways. Here's a coin for your cooperation. (tosses him a coin walks off)

Person: OH, THANK YOU! You are a kind person!

Achetti: (mutters) Wow, I didn't think someone would get that excited over a coin. Oh well. (glances around) I doubt that I'll be getting back to the others any time soon. I wonder if I can get a job here.

Shendo: R & R


	31. CHAPTER 31

Shendo: This is just wrong. We hold a party for Achetti and he just disappears.

Ingtou: You know it's your fault right?

Shendo: Me? You're the one who was going to send him on a suicide mission.

Ingtou: It's not a suicide mission.

Deltan: I hate to keep bringing this up, but if I don't get a general fast, my people are doomed.

Shendo: Whatever.

Chapter 31

Achetti: (in a palace) Lord Drafeng, I request a job.

Drafeng: The way you are built, I can tell you would make a fine bodyguard. (holds out armor resembling a dragons skin) Here you go. I expect you to report here within the hour. Who are you anyways?

Achetti: (thinking) Should I give him my real name? No. I'll have to come up with a fake one just in case he's heard of what I've done three years ago. (aloud) My name is Lance Hawkins. I am a wanderer.

Drafeng: Welcome to my team, Lance.

Achetti: (looks outside and sees an army with turtle shells on their backs) Who are they?

Drafeng: Oh, they belong to the Turtle Lord. They've come here to take girls away to become his slaves.

Achetti: And you allow this?

Drafeng: The Turtle Lord has the most powerful army in this dimension. I'm powerless to stop him. No one is strong enough to defeat that army. Not even that demon murderer Achetti could have done it. Besides, as long as they don't take my daughter, I don't care.

Achetti: (thinking) So, he has heard of me. (aloud) So contact Ingtou. I'm sure he'd be able to do something.

Drafeng: Ingtou's almost unreachable to anyone unless he wants to meet with you. There's nothing anyone can do.

Achetti: (mutters) My brother's society is going bad and he doesn't even know it.

(a few minutes later)

Achetti: (dressed in the dragon armor and wearing a dragon head-shaped helmet that covers his face) I'm here Lord Drafeng!

Drafeng: Good. Follow me.

Achetti: (follows him into another room containing a girl who resemble Drafeng)

Drafeng: This is my daughter. When you aren't protecting me, you're protecting her.

(AN: No this is NOT to be anything romance wise between the daughter and Achetti. Achetti's already taken.)

Daughter: Hello, my name is Sapphire.

Achetti: Lance.

Sapphire: So he's your knew bodyguard?

Drageng: Yes, he is. Don't flirt with him like the last one.

Sapphire: (giggles) I won't.

Achetti: What have I gotten myself into? She'd better not flirt.

(Ingtou's house)

Ingtou: Has anyone found him?

Everyone: No.

Ingtou: (sigh) We can't give him a birthday party if he's not here.

Shendo: (sarcastic) Thank you Captain Obvious.

Deltan: I'll have my scouts search for him. See you later, Master Ingtou. (vanishes)

Tuari: BodyGuawd.

Ingtou: Bodygod?

Tuari: (shakes head) Bodyguawd.

Half Vamp: I think he means bodyguard.

Tuari: (claps his hands) Yes!

Ingtou: OK, I'm confused.

Tuari: Daddy.

Ingtou: The brat isn't making any sense.

Tuari: (sniffles) Me not bwat. Me help find Daddy.

Ingtou: (annoyed) I don't care what you are, Whelp! I just want to find your jerk of a Father!

Shendo: (inching towards the door) Good luck Ingtou. I'll be back when the fight is over to drag the remains of your corpse to the nearest graveyard.

Ingtou: What?

Shendo: Look behind you.

Ingtou: Looks over his shoulder and sees Katie and Tuari with flames in their eyes) Eep! (runs behind Shendo) I'm to handsome to die!

Jack: Under other circumstances I'd find that funny.

Deltan: Am I interrupting something?

Ingtou: Oh, you're back. (looks relieved) What did you find?

Deltan: According to my sources, Lord Drafeng has recruited a man as his bodyguard with the build that matches Achetti's. A quick search of his room has revealed this. (holds out a cloak)

Tuari: (perks up when Deltan says the word "bodyguard") Daddy!

Ingtou: Let's check it out!

Shendo: R & R!


	32. CHAPTER 32

Shendo: Happy Birthday to us!

Achetti: ...

Shendo: Achetti?

Achetti: ...

Shendo: The least you could do is make some sarcastic remark!

Achetti: ...

Zazbo: that may not be Achetti. That might me a mucus-eating chicken! Run for your lives!

Shendo: As logical as that sounds, I'm going to have to say it's something else.

Zazbo: There is only one way to find out! (picks up An anvil and drops it on shendo)

Shendo: (moans in pain) How was that supposed to prove whether or not that's Achetti?

Zazbo: I have no idea!

Ingtou: (runs in) What on earth is going on?

Shendo: I'm in pain, Zazbo's lost his mind and Achetti's not himself.

Ingtou: Again?

Chapter 32

Ingtou: Alright, Achetti, what's wrong. You've been silent ever since you got back.

Achetti: What do the words kidnap, girls and slavery say to you?

Ingtou: Sounds like someone's on the right track!

Achetti: Should have seen that coming.

Ingtou: I was joking. Now tell me what's going on.

Achetti: The turtle lord is kidnapping girls and forcing them to be his slaves.

Ingtou: (frowns) There is nothing I can do.

Achetti: But you are supreme ruler of this dimension.

Ingtou: The turtle is stubborn and wouldn't listen to me. Besides, I'm supposed to be evil. If I go and free the slaves, my reputation would be shot, and I'd lose the lords' respect.

Deltan: He's right, Achetti that is. Slavery is wrong.

Ingtou: What on earth are you doing here?

Deltan: I'm here to give Achetti his present.

Ingtou: What about me?

Deltan: You too.

Ingtou: YAY!!!

Deltan: (shakes his head) And you call yourself the supreme ruler of this dimension. Pathetic.

Ingtou: Hey, I treasure my childhood while it lasts, unlike some people. (looks at Achetti)

Achetti: Whatever.

Ingtou: Hey! I don't like your attitude!

Achetti: We're straying from the point.

Ingtou: I hate you.

Deltan: Sibling rivalry, and I'm stuck in the middle of it.

Ingtou: Give us our presents!

Deltan: Ok, Ok. Achetti, I made you a special cloak made out of a light yet nearly indestructible metal. (hands it to him) Ingtou, I made you some heat-seeking throwing knives.

Ingtou: YAY!!!

Achetti: Thanks.

Deltan: Back to the subject, what do you plan on doing about this unfortunate situation.

Achetti: (smiles sadly) In this situation, there is only one way to put an end to the madness. This "Turtle Lord" must be killed.

Ingtou: Are you mad? Almost no one has the strength even to stand up to a lord. Especially one that has the power of water.

Achetti: Water, huh? Sounds like a job for our water dragon.

???: Talking about my lord behind his back? I'm afraid that won't do at all.

Deltan: Kraken. What are you doing here?

Kraken: My lord knows someone is out to get him, so he sent me to silence him or her.

Achetti: (steps forward) You're evil lord will fall but I have nothing against you. Run along now.

Kraken: (kicks him in the gut) I can't leave. I've got a job to do. (a chain wraps around him) Hey! What's going on?

Deltan: (holding the chain) I can't have you killing the birthday boy now, can I? (ties him to a tree) We'll worry about these problems later. Right now, there's a party being held in you're honor.

(later)

Achetti: (opening Omi's present) Arm bands?

Omi: You can wear them and they'll grow heavier based on your energy level. They come in handy when you want to build up strength and they add power to your punch. Like my friend Clay says, "It's not your weight, it's how you toss it.

Rai: (slaps his head) How you throw it around.

Achetti: (puts them on and almost falls over) Thanks. I'll have to get used to these. (opens kimiko's present) A Gameboy. Thanks Kimiko.

Kimiko: Your welcome.

Achetti: Only one gift left. (unwraps it) A sword! Thanks Katie, it's beautiful.

Ingtou: Of course the best one would be hers.

Shendo: You're just jealous because you only got two presents.

Ingtou: I don't see you with any.

Shendo: There were too many of them so I stuffed them into one of your rooms.

Ingtou: Sure. (opens his door and tons of presents fall out) SHENDO!!!

Shendo: Oops.

R & R


	33. CHAPTER 33

Shendo: Finally I reappear and the cheers of a happy crowd ring in my ears!

Achetti: Nah, that's the anvil Zazbo dropped on you.

Zazbo: Achetti, you're back! Where were you?

Achetti: I've been here the whole time you nincompoop.

Zazbo: Then what happened to the mucus eating chicken.

Achetti: Is there anyone in the universe who is denser than you?

Zazbo: Nope.

Shendo: Great. I'm stuck with a Nitwit, an evil nutcase and a guy who might as well be a goth.

Zazbo: HEY, I'M NOT EVIL!

Shendo: No, you're the Nitwit. Achetti's the goth thing and Ingtou's the evil nutcase.

Ingtou: Hey! Atleast I didn't go on a killing spree and threaten the world.

Achetti: Did you really have to bring that up?

Ingtou: Yes I did.

Achetti: Someone please start the chapter already.

Chapter 33

Yochi: What to do, what to do? My plan to make Tuari my apprentice failed. My plan to finish Achetti off failed on several occasions. My robots got fried and I haven't heard from my demons in a long time. That stupid turtle hasn't done his job yet. Hm. I wonder if I could get to Achetti through his girlfriend. No, she's never alone. She isn't even alone at night. It would be way too complicated. Wait, Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. Maybe I shouldn't be trying to polish off Achetti. Maybe I should get him to do my dirty work. I need to stop talking to myself. It makes me look crazy.

Wuya: Then why don't you talk to me? We both have a common enemy.

Yochi: Who are you?

Wuya: I am Wuya. I think we should team up. With my knowledge and your power, we could conquer the universe.

Yochi: I don't know. What do you have that could be of any use?

Wuya: I know about Shen Gong Wu.

(with Ingtou)

Ingtou: Well, your plan is great LWP, except for two things. One, the turtle lord is almost impossible to reach. No one has ever entered his kingdom and returned. Two, I'm evil. In my opinion, He's doing nothing wrong. I don't care if you go and stop him. Just don't bring me into it.

Achetti: So you're saying we have to do this the old-fashioned way?

Ingtou: That's what I'm saying.

Achetti: Alright, time for plan B, whatever that is.

Deltan: Well, my army is ready for an attack on the turtle lord's realm, but I still need a commanding officer.

Achetti: Well, it's getting kind of late, we'll discuss this tomorrow morning. Now, Katie, you said you wanted to talk with me?

Ingtou: Come on everyone. Lets leave these two alone. (winks at Achetti as he heads inside with everyone else)

Achetti: (mutters) Stupid muse. Now what is it you want to talk about Katie?

(in the house)

Omi: What do you think they're talking about, Ingtou?

Ingtou: (looking out the window) Well judging by the fact that LWP was blushing and the fact that they just embraced, I think it's pretty safe to say Achetti just got one of the best gifts a boy could ask for.

Omi: What's that?

Ingtou: You don't get out much do you Omi?

Omi: But I am outside all the time.

Ingtou: Not quite what I meant. Let me put it this way. Achetti was once a loner. Now he is not a loner. He has friends now. LWP and him just share a deeper bond than friendship.

Omi: (eyes light up) Oh yes! I read about this kind of thing in one of the books she gave me.

Ingtou: You mean that "what makes me tick" book? I wish Achetti made a book like that. Instead he's the most mysterious muse in this dimension.

Zazbo: HI GUYS!!!

Ingtou: How did you get here?

Zazbo: I can lick myself.

Ingtou: (sweatdrop) Pay no attention to him. He's the family idiot.

Zazbo: Look who I brought. (holds up a grumbling Stephen)

Stephen: What part of "I don't want to come" do you not understand?

Zazbo: All of it.

R & R


	34. CHAPTER 34

Achetti: Welcome back. I apologize for the delay but you guys are probably used to it by now. Anyways, your probably wondering why I'm hosting today instead of Shendo. Well, Shendo is a bit depressed because he thinks his story sucks and that he's a bad author.

Ingtou: Which is totally untrue. I mean the story's got me in it. It can't be that bad.

Achetti: Wait a minute, why the heck am I hosting? Why aren't you?

Ingtou: I don't feel like it. But I'll do the disclaimer. We haven't done that in a while.

Achetti: Sure. Fine. Whatever.

Ingtou: YAY!!!!! We don't own the pitiful inferior human beings in this fic. We just own the muses.

Achetti: Ok. That was better than your usual weirdness, except for that inferior human thing. I doubt the readers are going to like it.

Ingtou: Oh who cares about them? What could they possibly do to us? We are all powerful!

Achetti: You're acting like a disturbed megalomaniac evil being again. And may I remind you that Stephen is a human, not to mention the majority of our guests.

Shendo: (sigh) Pay no mind to me. I'm just sitting here in meaningless existence. Pay no mind to any depressed moans you may hear. (moans)

Achetti: That's pathetic. Must be one of those depression phases that children go through.

Ingtou: You would know. You've been like that for three years.

Shendo: (moan)

Chapter 34

Yochi: So you're saying that Shen Gong Wu are powerful items that could help me conquer earth?

Wuya: That's right.

Yochi: Hm. They would come in handy.

Pedrimo: Hey Boss. I captured one of them people you hate.

Yochi: Who is it? Is it Achetti?

Pedrimo: Um, no. It's his girl.

Yochi: (grins) This is going to be fun.

(Ingtou's house)

Jack: I've got another movie for you guys. Let's watch it.

Clay: Hey where's Jill?

Lizzie: Um, she's busy.

Ingtou: Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean I don't wanna get beaten.

Jack: Well, there's nothing you can do about it. The rest of us wanna see it.

Achetti: I don't. Come on, Ingtou. Let's go train.

Stephen: What's going on? And where are Achetti, Ingtou, Shendo, Jill And Katie.

Jack: Achetti and Ingtou are in the gym, Jill is in the lab and Shendo and Katie are in their rooms sleeping.

Stephen: This house has a gym?

Half Vamp: This house has everything.

Omi: Yes, it even has a jail and it's own McDonalds.

Stephen: I think I'll go exploring. It's better than hanging around here.

Zazbo: Don't mind him. He hates us muses and everything to do with us.

Judie: Let's get back to the movie.

(gym)

Ingtou: Hey, Achetti, where are you?

Achetti: (sitting on one of the beams) I'm up here. Are you ready to quit or are you actually going to try and get me.

Ingtou: Hardy har har. (pulls out 5 throwing knives) Come down here or I'll make you come down with that support beam.

Achetti: (jumps down in front of Ingtou and knocks them out of his hand) Now now Ingtou, no need to take your anger out on the house.

Ingtou: Whatever. Hey, Achetti, may I ask you a question.

Achetti: What is it?

Ingtou: How do you do it?

Achetti: Do what?

Ingtou: How did you get to be the one with a girlfriend. Not even Shendo has a GF and he's the likeable one.

Achetti: I got lucky, I guess. I don't know.

Ingtou: Fine, be that way! Don't tell me! (storms out)

Achetti: Uh oh. He's gotten to his girl crazy stage. This won't end well.

(yochi's lair)

Yochi: Where is he? You'd think he'd notice that she's gone by now.

Pedrimo: Maybe he doesn't like her.

Yochi: That can't be it. I've been watching him for quite a while.

(Ingtou's house)

Rai: This movie is great.

Jack: Sssssshhhhh. This is the part when she's playing the guitar. (music is heard) She's pretty good.

Zazbo: She's in her underwear! (bursts out laughing)

Ingtou: (walks in) That's it! No mas! I'm already dead as it is. (turns off the TV)

Zazbo: Don't worry, Ingtou. I'll protect you. I enjoyed that movie. I especially liked the part when she was training and her dress flew up. (snickers) to bad a twiffums wasn't there to suck on her nose or a glublenat to eat jello from her spleen.

Achetti: That is just plain wrong. And before you fill my mind with anymore disturbing images, I'm going to bed.

Zazbo: But what about the kogremot to-

Achetti: Enough! (mutters) How he could possibly be my brother is beyond me.

(a few seconds later)

Achetti: (walks into his room) Hey, where's Katie?

Tuari: DADDY!!! MOMMY GONE!!!

Stephen: (runs in) What the heck was that about?

Achetti: Katie's gone.

Tuari: MOMMY!!!

Stephen: (eyebrow raised) Mommy?

Achetti: Long story. Right now we have to find my girl.

Stephen: And you want me to come because...?

Achetti: You created us, You've gotta be good for something. (grabs him) Come on.

(Yochi's lair)

Pedrimo: This is boring. I guess he's not coming.

Yochi: (watching a TV screen) He's outside with our worthless father. Pedrimo, send out the nightbeasts.

R & R


	35. CHAPTER 35

Shendo: Welcome back to another pathe-  
Ingtou: That's it! No more depressed Shendo. I'm llocking you in the closet.  
Shendo: No, stop. Don't do this. Someone help.  
Ingtou: Even your pleas are depressing. I'm taking over.  
Shendo: No you aren't. Hey, give that back. Stop, your hands are cold.  
Achetti: (shakes his head) If any of you people out there have a heart, please get me away from them.  
Zazbo: (hugs him) Don't worry. You'll be with us forever and ever.  
Achetti: Get off me or I'll kick you to Uzbekistan.  
Shendo: HA! Got it!  
Ingtou: That's my tail you idiot.  
Achetti: I said get off.  
Zazbo: Meanie! (runs off)  
Achetti: I've got to get me a hobby.

Chapter 35

Yochi: (watching the TV screen) Where are they? They were there a minute ago.  
Stephen: Well, it's possible that we're right behind you.  
Yochi: How is this possible?  
Stephen: My muse's dimension is very unstable. You can be in one place one moment and fifty miles away the next. (blushes) To be honest I fell down a hole and ended up in here via a portal. Many Nightbeasts followed but who knows where they are. (a door opens and tons of nightbeasts fall out and start attacking everything in sight)  
Yochi: STEPHEN YOU IDIOT!  
(meanwhile)  
Achetti: (running through the woods being chased by hundreds of nightbeasts) This is humiliating. (pulls out both swords) Might as well go down fighting.  
(Ingtou's house)  
Shendo:I wonder where Achetti is? (doorbell rings) Maybe that's him.  
Zazbo: I'll get it! (opens the door and screams) HAIRY INDONESIAN PENCILS!!!! RUN!!! (slams the door and runs past Shendo and into another room)  
Shendo: (gets up and opens the door to see a girl with a horde of mice and a rabbit) Um, you'll have to excuse my brother. He's an idot. I'm Shendo, Do you need anything?  
Girl: Yes, my name is Britany I came here upon request from Katie. Do you know anyone named Ingtou?  
Shendo: INGTOU, SOME GIRL'S HERE TO SEE YOU!  
Ingtou: (runs in) And she's quite a looker too.  
Shendo: (whacks him) Sorry about that. What is it you want with Ingtou?  
(yochi's lair)  
Stephen: There must be something I can use against these thhings. (sees a door with "weapons" written on it) That'll do. (runs through the door and sees rows upon rows of different weapons) (woods)  
Achetti: (cuts through a nightbeast) How many of them are there. (something runs past him and attacks the nightbeasts) Is that a rabbit?  
Shendo: Achetti, there you are!  
Ingtou: Why on earth didn't you tell us that Yochi captured your girl?  
Achetti: I wasn't thinking at the time.  
Shendo: (whacks a nightbeast with his staff) Well, Anyone got any bright ideas?  
Achetti: I do. Ingtou, hand me an exploding knife. (throws it afew feet in front of him and it explode, causing nightbeasts to run off in all directions) Follow me. It's time Yochi got a sound thrashing.  
(yochi's lair)  
Yochi: (runs into a room and locks the door) That was close. (looks around and notices that he's in a room filled with emty cages) Wonderful. Stephen's probably found Katie by now and I'm stuck in here.  
(meanwhile)  
Stephen: Throws a bomb out the door and hears an explosion followed by howls of pain and nightbeasts scattering) Now to find Katie.  
(outside)  
Omi: This should be it.  
Rai: What are we waiting for? Let's go in there and kick yochi's butt.  
Josh: YAY!!! Omi: (hears explosions inside) Sounds like someone won us to the fist.  
Rai: Beat us to the punch.  
Omi: That too!  
Achetti: What are you guys doing here?  
Kimiko: Rai got bored so we decided to come here and kick butt.  
Achetti: Uh huh. Shendo: This might come as a shock to you, but Yochi's lair isn't a playground. You can't just come here because you're bored. Although we could use some help. (opens the door to have nightbeasts pour out the door, trample everyone, and run off.  
Ingtou: (twitching) I'm going to kill you, Shendo.  
(a few hours later)  
Yochi: (locking everyone up) That was the weirdest rescue attempt I've ever seen. Oh well.  
Achetti: Wait!  
Yochi: What is it?  
Achetti: What if I knew of an item that could make you truly all powerful?  
Yochi: I'm listening.  
Achetti: I have a neckless that holds a crystal granting it's holder immortality. Release my friends and i'll give it to you.  
Yochi: Where is it?  
Achetti: Where else? Around my neck.  
Yochi: (snatches the necklace) Idiot. Did you really think I would let you go?  
Achetti: (grins) My mistake. (the crystal explodes, knocking Yochi out) Shendo, are you ready?  
Shendo: Ready. (cuts throught the chains with his tail blade)  
Ingtou: You mean you two had all this planned?  
Achetti: Yeah, it was our plan just in case we were captured.  
Ingtou: And you didn't tell me?  
(with stephen)  
Stephen: (sees wuya guarding a door) I think I just found Katie.  
Wuya: Who goes there?  
Stephen: What are you doing?  
Wuya: Guarding this door. No one will get past me!  
Stephen: Right. One problem with you're theory. You're intangible!  
Wuya: Oh yeah.  
Stephen: (walks past her and opens the door) That was so easy it's sad. Katie: Who's there?  
Stephen: Well, you could call me the creator of Achetti, Shendo, Zazbo, Ingtou and even the slimey traitor who lives here. Or you could call me some author who got dragged into this mess by an enthusiastic muse, or even demon child as some kids seem to prefer. I prefer the name "Stephen". Come on, let's go.  
(a few more hours later)  
Shendo: It's been a long day. I'm going to bed.  
Ingtou: Me too.  
Achetti: We should all go to bed.  
Everyone: Agreed.  
R & R 


	36. CHAPTER 36

Shendo: (inside the closet) OK, OK! IÕll be happy. Just let me out of this closet.  
Ingtou: Did you here something?  
Zazbo: I heard a barrel of apples singing the theme song of ÒTeen TitansÓ.  
Ingtou: Right. Um, Zazbo? Were you on the head too many times as a child?  
Zazbo: Yes!  
Shendo: Listen to me! IÕm Happy! Let me out!  
Achetti: Is anyone going to let him out?  
Ingtou: Let who out?  
Zazbo: A cup of cheese.  
Shendo: ME!  
Ingtou: Is that you, Shendo?  
Shendo: (sarcastic) Nooo. ItÕs santa clause. OF COURSE ITÕS ME YOU IDIOT!!!! WHO ELSE COULD IT POSSIBLY BE!!! I MEAN YOU HAVENÕT LOCKED ANYONE ELSE UP HAVE YOU?  
Ingtou: .  
Achetti: Have you?  
Ingtou: ...oh look at the time! I have to leave now! Bye! (runs out the door)  
Achetti: I donÕt even want to know.  
Chapter 36 (with Yochi)  
Old man: Yochi, why havenÕt you finished off stephen and his muses?  
Yochi: Um, well you see, TheyÕve got friends that are helping them.  
Old man: Friends? How could a loser, a loner, an idiot, and two furry freaks have friends? TheyÕre a bunch of misfits. Who in their right mind would be friends with them?  
Yochi: Um, well, beats me. but apparently some people like losers, loners, idiots, and freaks.  
Old man: IÕll be back to check on you a week from now. IÕll do what Achetti failed to do three years ago.  
Yochi: (shaking) Y-y-yes M-master.  
(IngtouÕs house)  
Achetti: (wakes up) Zazbo, what are you doing?  
Zazbo: (staring at him) We hates it. We hates it. My precious.  
Achetti: Um, ok. IÕll just go take my shower now. (goes into the bathroom) IÕm going to kill the idiot who decided to let him watch ÒThe Lord of the RingsÓ 50 times in a row. (hears zazbo scratching at the door) What is it, Zazbo?  
Zazbo: We wants it, we wants it. Gollum.  
Achetti: Should have seen that one coming a mile away. Next thing you know he'll be after someone's ring.  
Katie: (offscreen) Hey! What are you doing? That's mine! Don't you dare! Get away from me!  
Achetti: (--U) Yep.  
(later) Achetti: (walks out of the bathroom in a towel)  
Ingtou: Hey there Achetti.  
Achetti: GET OUT OF MY ROOM! WHAT IS THIS, SOME FIND OF MUSEUM!  
Zazbo: ...and over to the left you'll see Achetti's bed.  
Achetti: OUT!!! (shoves Ingtou and Zazbo out of the room and shuts the door) This is going to be a bad day.  
Ingtou: I wonder where LWP went. She missed out.  
Katie: (walks around the corner feeding Tuari a bottle of milk) Missed what?  
Ingtou: (grins) Oh nothing.  
Achetti: (walks out of the room fully dressed) If you ever come into my room again, will rip off your limbs and shove them down your throats.  
Ingtou: Well, you should be more careful. It could have been anyone.  
Achetti: No, because this is the time of day that people eat breakfast. You are all supposed to be eating breakfast insyead of coming up here and bothering me.  
Ingtou: Oh yeah. (stomach growls) I knew I forgot something.  
Stephen: (comes out of his room) What on earth is going on out here?  
Tuari: GWAMPA!  
Stephen: Gwampa?  
Ingtou: (snickers) We're all one big happy family. Aren't we dad?  
Zazbo: But he hates us.  
Shendo: No he doesn't.  
Ingtou: When did you get here?  
Omi: Hello!  
Achetti: Could we go downstairs now? It's getting crowded.  
Kimiko: I agree with you, Achetti. Zazbo: I can't feel my belly button.  
Shendo: (shudders) Thank you for sharing that, Zazbo.  
Britany: Do you guys hear something cracking?  
(floor gives way)  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!  
(CRASH)  
Shendo: Ow.  
Ingtou: Pain.  
Raimundo: You said it.  
Zazbo: Let's do that again!  
Achetti:How about not and say we did.  
Ingtou: Someone's got my tail in a deathgrip.  
Stephen: Well this is definately awkward.  
Britany: All I can see is the color purple.  
Shendo: I think we know who that is. Don't we, Ingtou?  
Ingou: (blushes) yeah.  
Achetti: (groans) My arm.  
Clay: Someone's arm is glowing a bright red.  
Shendo: Achetti, which arm?  
Achetti: My right arm, why?  
Shendo: Oh, crap.  
Stephen: What is it.  
Shendo: That's his scarred arm.  
Zazbo: ACHETTI!!! (pushes everyone off)  
Ingtou: Zazbo, why didn't you do that in the first place?  
Zazbo: I don't know.  
Shendo: Achetti, roll up your sleeve.  
Achetti: (rolls up his right sleeve)  
Shendo: Your scar is spreading across your whole arm. and it looks infected.  
Ingtou: And it's glowing.  
Achetti: (grits his teeth) It hurts. (falls unconscious)  
Stephen: Get him to the hospital!  
Ingtou: We can't. The doctors are on strike.  
Tuari: (starts crying) DADDY!  
TBC Shendo: A cliffhanger. Please don't hurt me!  
R & R 


	37. CHAPTER 37

Shendo: Let me out already!

Achetti: (opens the closet door)

Shendo: Finally! (walks out) Where's Ingtou?

Achetti: Outside.

Shendo: (runs outside) Payback time!

Chapter 37

(dream sequence)

Shendo: …You've killed millions…

Zazbo: …Meanie…

Yochi: …You tried to kill me. I'll never forgive you…

Stephen: …I'm disappointed in you Achetti. You're a failure…

Achetti: …I'm sorry…

Shendo: (kicks him) …sorry isn't good enough…

Stephen: (turns away) …Goodbye Achetti. I hope I never see you again… (fades away)

(end dream sequence)

Shendo: (walks into Achetti's room) Has Achetti Woken up yet?

Katie: (shakes her head)

Shendo: He's crying. Poor guy. He's been through a lot. Wait a second, his scar is still glowing. That's no ordinary scar.

Stephen: You're right. He's been poisoned. He'd be dead by now if he wasn't in that human form. Also, any nonhuman that comes in contact with that arm will be destroyed.

Ingtou: And you know this how?

Stephen: He's my muse. I should know what's going on with him.

Ingtou: That's creepy.

Zazbo: Yes I am.

Shendo: Alright, everyone downstairs.

(downstairs)

Ingtou: Hey Steve, where are you going.

Stephen: I'm leaving. I failed you once. I'm not doing it again.

Zazbo: I told you he hates us.

Shendo: You idiot. If he hates anyone, it's himself.

(screaming is heard)

Ingtou: What the heck.

Jill: (runs downstairs and punches Ingtou) YOU MONSTER!!! NO MORE TAPES!!!!

Ingtou: I had nothing to do with this.

Jack: he's right. I did it.

Jill: (turns to jack) Come here.

Jack: NO!!! (runs off with Jill right behind him)

Shendo: Well that was interesting.

Ingtou: Hey, where'd Stephen go?

Zazbo: Oh, he left while you were distracted.

Ingtou: (slaps his forehead) Shendo, assemble a search party. We're bringing him back.

Shendo: I think he made it pretty clear that he wants to leave.

Ingtou: I don't give a crap about what he wants. GET HIM BACK HERE NOW!!!

Achetti: (slowly descends the stairs) Let him go. If he wants to leave, let him.

Shendo: Achetti…

Achetti: I'll be fine. Right now we have more important things to consider.

Ingtou: Like the fact that Kraken eats mice and that he escaped and is on his way back to his master. We have to keep him busy while Katie is invading the Turtle's kingdom.

Shendo: Right, we need three teams. One to stop kraken, one to be ready for when the turtle lord surrenders, and one to go after Yochi. Ingtou, Summon Lord Deltan. He and his army are gonna deal with the nightbeasts and anything else that gets between us and Yochi. Zazbo, you're going after Kraken. Ingtou, You're staying here to strip the turtle lord of his powers. Achetti, you'll also be staying here. In your condition, you need rest. Jill, take care of him. You are a doctor, after all. Clay, stay with her. (grins) You two still need to go on your date. The rest of you, assemble into the team you'll be going with. Mine or Zazbo's.

Omi: What about Stephen?

Ingtou: You heard Achetti. Let him go. He's useless anyways.

(yochi's lair)

Yochi: Let's see here, I've got to make him more evil. Hm.

Pedrimo: Master, what are you doing?

Yochi: I'm creating another minion to replace Shadow. Only this time, I'm using a special ingredient.

Pedrimo: What would that be.

Yochi: (grins) DNA from the most powerful being in the dimension. Achetti's demon form.

Pedrimo: But Achetti's demon form is wild and unpredictable.

Yochi: You're right. I'll have to use some other ingredients to put him fully under my control. By the way, how goes earth's domination.

Pedrimo: Well, we've conquered Asia and Australia without much difficulty. A group of demons are currently invading the east of North America. And We have another group heading to The western part, where Stephen lives. In a while, He won't have a home to return to.

Yochi: Excellent. Keep me informed.

Old man: (watching him) He'd better be successful.

Yochi: Almost done. I think I'll add some of my own DNA for good measure. Hey, Pedrimo, Send another demon army and some nightbeasts over to Ingtou. Make sure they stall them long enough for me to finish my creation and put him through Accelerated growth.

Pedrimo: Yes master.

R & R.


	38. CHAPTER 38

Shendo: I'm happy!

Ingtou: I'm still keeping my eye on you.

Zazbo: Don't make me separate you two, because I can smell things.

Ingtou: Um, sorry?

Chapter 38

(yochi's lair)

Yochi: Finally, it is complete! My ultimate weapon! I'll call him, um, Mr. Cuddles!

Pedrimo: (sarcastic) Great, an ultimate weapon named Mr. Cuddles. That's really going to strike fear in the hearts of millions.

Yochi: Really?

Pedrimo: (slaps his forehead) How about we name him fang?

Yochi: Nah, too sissy.

Pedrimo: (looking at a monitor) Name him later. Shendo and his friends are at our doorstep.

Yochi: The one master hates most, perfect.

(with Achetti)

Achetti: Jill! Jill! Where are you! (mutters) They had to show that embarrassing tape to Clay. Who knows where she is now. (sees a woman stumbling towards him) What the…

Woman: (hands him a child about Tuari's age) Take care of her…(falls to the ground)

Achetti: (checks her pulse) Dead.

Kraken: (holding an unconscious Stephen) Really? That makes three of you.

Achetti: Oh, you picked the wrong day to mess with me. Hey wait a second. If you're here, and so is this woman, and she's been beaten to the point of death, then I must be in the turtle lord's area. Ah, crud! Why does this kind of thing keep happening to me?

Kraken: No idea, but yes this is the turtle lord's realm. Oh and I see my poison worked on you. You've only got one arm.

Achetti: (pulls out the sword Katie gave him) I only need one hand to take you down. (thinking) Great, now I have to figure out a way to lead him from here, protect the child, get Stephen away from him, and keep from getting killed. I was right, this is a bad day. Wait, Why haven't Zazbo and the others found Kraken by now?

(meanwhile)

Zazbo: And I'd like a double cheeseburger with French fries, mustard, cheese, bacon, salami, sprite, root beer, tomatoes, lasagna, steak, lettuce…

(an hour later)

Zazbo: …pickles, chocolate, honey, nuts, chicken-

Guy: Kid, I've been trying to tell you for an hour that this is a hospital!

Zazbo: yogert, pizza, taco sauce, turkey…

Guy: (slaps his forehead) Why me?

(Meanwhile)

Achetti: (dodging various blows from Kraken) This has gone on long enough. (reveals his scarred arm)

Kraken: But but but but-

Achetti: Your poison doesn't kill humans and I'm in human form. But if I touch anyone non-human…

Kraken: Ehehe. Keep that away from me. (drops Stephen and runs off)

Achetti: (puts his sword away and picks up the child with his left hand and Stephen in his right) It's a good thing stephen's a human. Now why didn't I do that in the first place? (runs after Kraken)

(meanwhile)

Zazbo: (Sees Kraken run by outside) Um, could you put my order on hold, thank you. Come on guys.

Rai: It's about time.

Kimiko: You said it.

Achetti: (runs up to them) Why are you guys at a hospital in the middle of nowhere?

Half vamp: Zazbo mistook this place as a restaurant. (sees a wolf run by) Was that Jill?

Achetti: (eyes widen) Um, could you guys go after Kraken for me? (runs after the wolf)

Josh: Was he holding Tuari?

Rai: Tuari looks nothing like that baby. But wasn't that Stephen he had over his shoulder?

Zazbo: Guys, pick up the pace!

R & R.


	39. CHAPTER 39

Shendo: Hey, look guys, fortune cookies!

Ingtou: (takes one, eats the cookie and reads the fortune) Mine says, "Someone you know is out to get you."

Zazbo: Mine says, "Get an education and you'll go far."

Stephen: Mine says, "You are stronger than you realize." What does yours say, Achetti?

Achetti: There's no point in reading mine. It always says the same thing.

Ingtou: And what's that?

Achetti: "To be happy, you must get a life, get a job and get a girl."

Zazbo: (snickers) That's our loner.

Shendo: Read yours anyways.

Achetti: (sigh) It says, "You've got a life and a girl, so get a job."

Zazbo: (bursts out laughing)

Shendo: That's creepy. Mine says, "Stay away from my home sweet home."

Stephen: How is that a fortune?

Shendo: Beats me.

Chapter 39

(yochi's lair)

Shendo: (staring at the clone of Achetti) What is that thing?

Clone: I am the clone of Achetti's demon form. Master Yochi created me with the sole purpose of destroying you and your family. Now die! (slashes at Shendo)

Shendo: (jumps back) You'll have to be faster than that!

Deltan: Men, Destroy that thing!

Clone: (takes down ten men in one swipe) Too easy!

Shendo: (Hits the clone'schin with the end of his staff)Deltan, send someone to go back to Ingtou's house and get back-up. This thing's too powerful.

(meanwhile)

Achetti: (sitting in his bed and thinking) This has been a long day.

Old man: (appears out of nowhere) Hello Achetti.

Achetti: And you are?

Old man: My name is Deven and I'm from the future. I came Back in time because, frankly, you and your family are in my way for universal domination.

Achetti: Why do the bad guys always go for Universal domination.

Deven: It's a villain thing. Anyways, I am the one who splitStephen's first museinto twoat birthcreating Shendo andIngtou. I am the one who left Shendo in thehumanworld to die. I am the one who had Ingtou corrupt you so you would go on a killing spree hoping you and the rest of your family would kill each other off. I am the one who nursed Yochi back to health and turned him against you. I've been subtly trying to kill you all off for fifteen years.

Achetti: (gets out of bed immediately) You're the one who's been making my life miserable?

Deven: Exactly, but in a twisted way, I'm the reason you exist. You see, when I kidnappped Stephen's first muse, Zazbo was created to take his place, but Zazbo was, and still is, defective. So, you and Yochi were created at the same time just in case something bad happened to one of you. Now, it's time to end this (throws some strangedust onto Achetti)

Achetti: (groans and falls to the ground)

Deven: (pulls out a knife) Goodbye Achetti! (another knife comes out of nowhere and knocks the knife out of Deven's hand)

Ingtou: Get away from him.

Deven: This is my cue to leave. (disappears)

Ingtou: Achetti, wake up. (shakes him) WAKE UP! This is not good.

(a few minutes later)

Zazbo: Don't people get woken up with kisses?

Ingtou: This isn't a fairy tale, Zazbo.

Rai: (runs in carrying a bucket of water and dumps it on Achetti)

Achetti: (begins to shiver but doesn't wake up)

Ingtou: Well, we've used up most of our ideas. Now what? (doorbell rings) I'll be right back. (runs downstairs and opens the door)

scout: Master Ingtou! We're in trouble! Yochi's got some new minion and it's wiping the floor with us! Not even Shendo is strong enough to stop it. We need Back-up, fast!

Ingtou: (sighs) This day just keeps getting better and better.

Sorry the Chapter's so short. R & R.


	40. CHAPTER 40

Ingtou: What are you doing?

Zazbo: Stephen's homework.

Ingtou: Oh heck, no! What did Stephen ever do to you?

Shendo: You're going to regret asking that.

Zazbo: Well, there was that time when he ate my sandwich. IT WAS MY SANDWICH! MINE I TELL YOU, MINE! And then there was that time he-

Ingtou: ENOUGH! I get the idea!

Shendo: Told you.

Ingtou: Give me that! (grabs the homework and looks at it) Zazbo, how did you get Thomas Jefferson, from a math problem?

Shendo: You're going to regret that too.

Zazbo: I was considering my choices when I discovered it to be a trick question. I hate trick questions. I HATE THEM! So I decided to trick the trick question and I realized the only way-

Ingtou: I get it already.

Chapter 40

Zazbo: I HAVE AN IDEA!

Ingtou: What is it?

Zazbo: We dump him in pie.

Ingtou: (--U)

Zazbo: Wait, my brain is working! (sets up a bunch of complex hospital machine's and hooks them up to Achetti in a split second) It is clear that the patient is suffering from a…um…I got nothing.

Ingtou: (slaps his forehead) I should have known it was too good to be true.

(meanwhile)

Scout: Hey, Shendo, we have orders to retreat.

Shendo: (barely dodging blows from the clone) You don't have to tell me twice. EVERYONE SCATTER!

(later)

Shendo: Why does Achetti's room look like an emergency room?

Zazbo: Spring cleaning!

Shendo: Ok, one problem. Can you say "roommate"

Ingtou: Oh yeah. LWP.

Shendo: what will Katie think when she walks into her room and finds that it's filled with hospital equipment, her bed is gone, and Achetti's lying in bed wearing nothing but boxers.

Ingtou: Oh that's easy! She'll say "make room for me."

Shendo: (smacks ingtou over the head) I'm surrounded by fools.

Omi: Is he awake yet?

Shendo: Nope.

Ingtou: What do you think happened?

Shendo: Beats me, you were there.

Ingtou: Well, the old fart tossed some weird dust on him and pulled out a knife. I knocked the knife out of his hands and then he disappeared.

Shendo: Sleep dust, I should have known!

Ingtou: Does this mean you know how to cure him?

Shendo: I wish. Sleep dust is extremely rare and it's effects are even more mysterious

Ingtou: Absolutely not! If LWP finds out about this, she'll kill me. That means we have to wake him up before she gets back. Or at least get a convincing substitute.

Zazbo: I'll do it!

Ingtou: No way. You'd be found out in seconds. We need someone who knows everything about Achetti, someone who can act like him.

Stephen: (walks into the room) Hey guys, what's up? Why are you staring at me like that?

Ingtou: You're perfect.

Stephen: Uh oh. (runs out the door with Ingtou chasing after him)

Ingtou: We need you to dress up as Achetti while we try to wake him up.

Stephen: Get someone else to do it like Raimundo.

Ingtou: I can't. The other boys went chasing after Jill. She ran off again. And we need someone to pretend to be Achetti when LWP comes back from the turtle lord's realm.

Stephen: Well there is no way I'm going to dress in those rags and pretend to be Achetti.

(a few minutes later)

Stephen: (walks out of Achetti's room in Achetti's cloak and mask) Some day, Ingtou, you will pay.

R & R.


	41. CHAPTER 41

Shendo: (singing) Happy birthday to you!

Ingtou: (singing) Happy birthday to you!

Achetti: (singing) Happy birthday dear Katie!

Stephen: (singing) Happy birthday to you!

Chapter 41

Shendo: (typing on the computer) Let's see, sleeping pills, no. sleeping powder, close but no. Sleeping curse, nope. Here it is, sleeping dust! The sling dust is extremely rare, yadda yadda, Known cures are-

Ingtou: Sleeping beauty treatment.

Shendo: You mean you already knew?

Ingtou: No, Britany has a encyclopedia.

Shendo: (eye twitching) I was up all night on this research and all along we could have used A FRIGGIN' ENCYCLOPEDIA!!!

Ingtou: (gulp) Seems that way. (backs slowly out the door and bumps into stephen)

Stephen: Where are you going. It's time for Shendo and I to get you back for your stupid plan.

Ingtou: No. NO! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

(later)

Ingtou: (rolling around in the shape of a ball) I hate basketball. (sees someone in a cloak and mask) Hello, Stephen. What have you in store for me now?

Achetti: Stephen? Um, Ingtou, are you feeling ok? And why do you look like a basketball?

Ingtou: Achetti? You're awake! Help me! Stephen's gone crazy and turned me into a living, breathing basketball!

Achetti: What did you do this time? And why was it that when I woke up, I was hooked up to various medical equipment and in my boxers? And Why was everyone in my room?

Ingtou: Long story.

Stephen: Oh there you are, Ingtou. Shendo wants to play baseball now.

Ingtou: AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!

(meanwhile)

Zazbo: Hey, Britany, what do you think of the birthday cake I made?

Britany: Um, Zazbo, why is the Easter bunny on the cake?

Zazbo: Oops. I can fix that! (runs back into the kitchen and various crashing and banging is heard) I fixed it!

Shendo: Did Zazbo put the easter bunny on the cake again?

Britany: Yep.

Shendo: (--U) Maybe we should get someone else to make the cake.

Zazbo: How does it look now?

Shendo: Um, great. Why don't you get the birthday supplies? And while you're at it, why don't you get out of that Santa Clause suit?

Zazbo: OK! (skips off singing Christmas carols)

Shendo: (tastes the cake and slaps his forehead) I told him NOT to use tomatoes.

(north pole)

Elf#1: Santa's suit is missing.

Elf#2: Again? Put Zazbo on the naughty list.

(Ingtou's house)

Zazbo: Hm, balloons, check! Wrapping paper, check! My teddy bear, Mr. Scruffums, How'd he get in there? Oh well? Ribbons, check! Air horns, check! A computer keyboard, check! Fake handcuffs, check! Party games, check! Magic props, check! Gym socks, check! Uh oh, we're out of robot clowns. Guess I've got to go to the store. (drops everything and skips off) This party's going to be a blast!

(with Yochi)

Yochi: Great, I've lost contact with the turtle lord. Now all my plans rest upon Achetti's clone. (picks up the changing chopsticks, two ton tunic, eye of dashi, helmet of Jong and jet bootsu) And these Shen Gong Wu. But (looks at the TV screen he uses to spy on Ingtou's house) since it's Katie's birthday, I'll let them off easy today.

R & R.


	42. CHAPTER 42

Shendo: Sorry about the wait. (muttering) I hate homework.

Zazbo: (stumbles in) Woozy.

Shendo: What the…

Ingtou: I found him lying amongst a pile of empty beer cans.

Zazbo: Drink!

Shendo: why are there beer cans around here anyways?

Zazbo: Arse!

Ingtou: No Idea.

Narrator: Hey guys I'm back!

Zazbo: Who the hell are you!

Narrator: Um…

Shendo: Ignore him. Actually, we might have a use for you narrator.

Narrator: Oh goody!

Zazbo: Girls!

Shendo: Someone lock him up.

Ingtou: Don't look at me. He's unpredictable when he's drunk.

Shendo: He's unpredictable even when he's sober.

Ingtou: Oh yeah.

Zazbo: That would be an ecumenical matter!

Ingtou: this should wear off in a few hours.

(a few hours later)

Shendo: It's bound to have worn off now!

Zazbo: (points at Shendo) Santa! Give me my presents or I'll smack you upside the head!

Shendo: Or not.

Ingtou: This is a lesson people. Don't do drugs or beer or anything like that!

Chapter 42

(Dream sequence)

Achetti: (laying on the ground covered in injuries) …Go…get out of here…

Katie: (next to him) …What about you…

Achetti: …I can't…go to the human world…they'll never find you there… (coughs)

Pedrimo: …Die… (sticks his katana through Achetti's heart)

Tuari: …DADDY…

Pedrimo: (steps back) No wait. Stop. NO…

(end dream sequence)

Narrator: Somewhere in the future, a young man wakes up in a cold sweat.

Tuari: They killed him. I'll never forgive them. NEVER!

(present day)

Narrator: It was a normal day...or as normal as this dimension can get.

Ingtou: ZAZBO! Get back here now!

Zazbo: (holding a voice recorder) I can't wait to see the look on Britany's face when she sees this!

Ingtou: Zazbo, I'm going to kill you. (stops as the rescue party comes in with an injured Jill) But later. What the heck happened?

Josh: We found her like this.

Ingtou: (sighs)My dimension just isn't safe anymore. You must return to earth.

Judie: But what about the demons there? WE can't take her to a place overrun with demons and evil muses.

Ingtou: I've madea bomb using samples I got from the poison in Achetti's arm. All you have to do is push this button and all the muses and demons on earth will be wiped out. Unfortunately, the effects are permanent. Earth will forever be infested with the virus making it unsafe for any muse to go there. Including my brothers and I.

Achetti: Speak for yourself. Or have you forgotten the fact that Tuari and I can go to earth any time we want.

Ingtou: You and your human form. But what makes you think Tuari would be safe.

Achetti: His necklace protects him from poison and disease.

Ingtou: Possibly the most powerful trinket in the universe, and you give it to him?

Achetti: Oh don't complain. Just transform yourself into a human And you'll be fine.

Ingtou: Unlike you, most muses in this family and dimensioncan't use their human forms. We don't know how. Sure we can look like humans any time we want, but that won't save us from the poison.

Achetti: You're right. But they can't leave yet. We still have yet to beat Yochi, and we need all the help we can get.

(with Yochi)

Yochi: Alright, Pedrimo, you go after Zazbo, Clone, you go after Shendo andIngtou, and I'll take Achetti. Got it?

Pedrimo: What about Stephen andthe others?

Yochi: Oh, them? Send out a pack of nightbeasts. That should do it. And if not, I'll personally get rid of them After I'm done with Achetti. And stephen's useless. He'll be a sinch. In fact, I'll kill him and Achetti. That sentimental father of mine doesn't even have the guts to stop me. He sure couldn't help me when I was attacked by Achetti. Instead he let me die.

Deven: And if You fail me, I'll return you to the cold lifeless shape I found you in.

(future)

Willow: What's wrong Tuari?

Tuari: I'm just thinking.

Willow: About?

Tuari: Father. He was a great warrior, but in the end he perished at the wrath of Yochi and Pedrimo, along with everyone else. It just makes me think about what will happen when Yochi finds us? If father couldn't stop him How will I stand a chance?

R & R.


	43. CHAPTER 43

Shendo: This is for your own good, Zazbo.

Zazbo: Get away from me!

Ingtou: We have to lock you in this cage until you're back to normal.

Achetti: (raised eyebrow) Define 'normal', Ingtou.

Zazbo: (kicks Shendo and runs off) EEHEEHEEHEE!

Ingtou: Are you ok?

Shendo: Yeah, but I loathe the inventor of beer and I'm not to fond of Zazbo right about now either. (runs off after him)

Achetti: (right behind him) Join the club.

Chapter 43

Achetti: Don't you guys ever get tired of humiliating people?

Jack: Nope!

Zazbo: (holding the voice recorder) This is going to be fun!

Ingtou: (tied to a chair) Please don't do this. Those are my personal thoughts.

Zazbo: So?

Achetti: TUARI! Someone's captured Tuari! (runs out the door)

(meanwhile)

Cloaked figure: I'm sorry Tuari, but you're in the way of my mission.

(with the muse mutants)

Shendo: Achetti, stop!

Achetti: I have to save Tuari!

Ingtou: Do you even know where he's being taken?

Achetti: No! But maybe Tuari can lead me in the right direction!

Zazbo: You're relying on a baby?

Achetti: No, I'm relying on my son!

Clone: Touching, Achetti.

Yochi: Most touching.

Stephen: Not you guys.

Deven: And you even brought the weakling father. How convenient.

Stephen: Hey! Who are you calling weak, you crabby old fart?

Deven: At least I'm not a fifteen-year-old grandpa.

Stephen: At least I'm not heartless!

Achetti: Shut up. Both of you. I'm looking for my son and anyone who gets in my way, dies.

Deven: If we're bothering you…(snaps his fingers and everyone dis appears except Achetti)

Achetti: (growls) I will hunt you down, Deven. But later. The others can handle themselves, but I have to make sure Tuari is ok.

(meanwhile)

Stephen: Where am I? And where are the others?

Deven: It's just you and me. The others are fighting for their lives. Yochi vs Ingtou. Pedrimo vs. Shendo. The Clone vs. Zazbo. My best demons and nightbeasts vs. everyone else. But all I want to do is talk. Why do you want to save earth from my wrath. No one there likes you because they can't accept you for who you are. You don't even belong there.

Stephen: That's where you're wrong.

Deven: How can you be so sure?

Stephen: Because if I didn't belong, why would I be put there?

(meanwhile)

Cloaked figure: Great, they've disappeared.

Achetti: Not all of us. What do you want with Tuari?

Cloaked figure: The only reason I kidnapped Tuari is because I can't have him ruining my plans.

Achetti: What exactly are you up to?

Cf: I've always wanted to meet you, Achetti the slayer.

Achetti: (eyes widen) H-how…

Cf: How do I know? I know everything about you. And I'm impressed. Unfortunately, I have to get rid of you.

R & R.


	44. CHAPTER 44

Shendo: (Tackles Zazbo) GOT YOU!

Zazbo: Get off me you gobshite!

Shendo: What's a gobshite?

Achetti: Trust me, you really don't want to know.

Ingtou: (throws him in the cage) If this doesn't wear off soon, I swear I'm going to shoot someone. Preferably him.

Shendo: Hey, Half Vamp's reviewing again. Sorry about you're mom.

Chapter 44

Stephen: Let me get this straight. You've come back in time, messed with my muses, and made everyone's life miserable because you didn't get to conquer the earth?

Deven: Yep!

Stephen: Why do you want to rule the world anyways? I hear the job is overrated.

Deven: Like is said, It's a villain thing. So, how would you like too rule by my side?

Stephen: No thanks, I'm not much of a leader.

Deven: Liar! You're the leader of the muse-mutants.

Stephen: And look how well they're doing. One's turned evil, and the others are at death's doorstep.

Deven: Touché. I suppose I should just get rid of you. Tea?

Stephen: (raises an eyebrow) No thanks.

Lizzie: Let him go, Deven!

Deven: Oh, dear. It seems something has happened to my nightbeasts.

Judie: That would be the doing of time traveling teen Tuari.

Deven: (sigh) It looks like I have to fight after all. (grows into a fifty-foot-tall demon)

(with Ingtou)

Ingtou: (throwing knives) Take this, and this, and this!

Yochi: throwing knives, change your course,

Turn around and attack the source!

Ingtou: Crap. (runs off with knives flying after him) I had to use the heat-seeking ones.

Britany: Leave him alone!

Yochi: (sees the knives fall to the ground) Aw man, you made me lose my concentration! You're gonna pay! (pulls out his whip)

Half Vamp: Um, Britany, maybe next time we should sneak up behind him and knock him out instead of revealing ourselves.

(with Zazbo)

Zazbo: (running around with the clone right behind him) HELP!

Clay: Get lost you sad excuse for an impersonation!

Clone: (grabs Clay) Oh goody, more people to kill.

Zazbo: (in a fetal position) We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die.

Rai: Not much of a fighter, are you Zazbo?

(with Achetti)

Achetti: (desperately trying to hit the cloaked figure) How…the…heck…did…you…

become…this…skilled…

cf: I know all your moves, Achetti. You can't possibly win. (yanks one of the swords out of Achetti's hand) Now it's my turn!

Achetti: (grins) You're going to wish you hadn't done that.

Cf: Why?

Achetti: Because, while you know much about me, I'm guessing you don't know how to handle my weapons.

Cf: (immediately falls over) This thing's heavy.

Achetti: Exactly. (pins the cloaked figure) I win.

Cf: No you haven't. (grabs a twig and shoves it in Achetti's face)

Achetti: (jumps back and clutches his face in his free hand) You fight dirty.

Cf: I do what I can to win. Ow. (looks down to see tuari's bitten him)How'd you get out?

Katie: (standing by another cloaked figure) That would be my fault.

(with Shendo)

Pedrimo: Give up. You never could beat me.

Shendo: (panting) You're…right.

Kimiko: (behind a bush) Are you ready to jump him?

Omi: I was born totally prepared!

Kimiko: (rolls her eyes) Or something like that.

R & R.


	45. CHAPTER 45

Achetti: Do I have to sing?

Zazbo Ingtou and Shendo: Yes!

Achetti: But I don't sing.

Z, I, S: (Ignore him and sing) Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open slay, through the fields we go, laughing all the way HAHAHA! Bells on Bob-tail ring, making spirits bright… (glance at Achetti)

Achetti: (sighs) Oh alright. (singing) Oh what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!

Z, I, S, A: (singing) O, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. HEY!

Zazbo: We should become a band!

Achetti: Only in your dreams…and my nightmares.

Chapter 45

Stephen: RUN!

Deven: (chases after Stephen, Lizzie and Judie) I'll get you guys! (a knife stabs him in the foot) Who threw that?

Ingtou: (appears on his shoulder) That would be me.

Deven: (flicks at him) Get off me!

Stephen: (whispering) This is the part where we leave.

Ingtou: (jumps on his head) Nice try sucker! (dodges Deven's hand until the others are gone, and then creates a portal and leaves)

Deven: (goes back to his normal form) How does everyone keep escaping?

Yochi: Two girls came to his rescue and they ran off.

Deven: You too, huh?

(with Shendo)

Pedrimo: It's over!

Shendo: No it isn't.

Pedrimo: It isn't? (gets bonked on the head and falls unconscious)

Shendo: Now it is. Thanks Omi!

(with Achetti)

Achetti: Just let me handle him!

Cf #2: (pulls off his mask to reveal an older tuari) Sorry Dad. You can't beat him. Let me fight Balthasar.

Balthasar: This doesn't concern you. I'm here to kill Achetti.

Katie: Why?

Balthasar: Because he isn't supposed to exist. Don't you get it? Achetti, Yochi, Zazbo, Pedrimo, Ingtou, Shendo and this whole dimension are side-affects of Deven messing with the past. I was sent by my superiors to correct his meddling. And that means Achetti, Zazbo, Yochi, must be killed and Shendo and Ingtou must be fused into one being again. I don't want to, but history must be corrected.

(with Zazbo)

Clone: I'll kill you all!

Clay: A little help here.

Rai: Wind! (slams into the clone and throws him into a tree)

Clay: Now it's my turn. Earth! (repeatedly punches the clone in the face)

Clone: (grabs clay and throws him into Rai) That was the most pathetic attempt at a fight I've ever seen.

Rai: I guess it's time to kick it up a notch.

Zazbo: (sneaks up behind the clone)

Clone: (turns around and kicks Zazbo in the stomach) I hate to say it, buddy, but you aren't very sneaky.

Omi: Tsunami strike!

Clone: (slams into the tree again) You little brat!

Kimiko: Fire! (lands on top of the clone and slaps him)

Shendo: (Hits the clone with an unconscious Pedrimo) (take that)

Clone: (blasts all of them away)

Zazbo: (rubbing his head) Since when can he do that?

Kimiko: No idea. But he ruined my hair!

Everyone else: (--U)

R & R & Merry Christmas!


	46. CHAPTER 46

Shendo: Sorry about ignoring this fic. I've been trying to work on my other fics. You have no idea how hard it is doing three fics at once.

Ingtou: Aw, save it. You're just a cruddy author.

Shendo: I am not!

Ingtou: If Stephen had put me in charge of the fics, there would be a whole heck of a lot more reviews and there wouldn't be trouble with updating.

Shendo: You liar! I'm ten times the author you'll ever be!

Achetti: Um, guys…

Ingtou: Monkeys could do better than you!

Shendo: At least I'm not a mental case!

Ingtou: Oh, yes you are!

Achetti: Guys…

Shendo: I have the most knowledge about humans out of any of us! That makes me the one most suited for the job!

Ingtou: That's only because you were stuck on earth for most of your life and were too stupid to find your way out.

Achetti: We are so dead when Stephen finds out about this.

Stephen: Find out about what?

Ingtou: We both know Stephen is a moron. That's the only reason you are the author.

Achetti: (slaps his forehead) Tell me he didn't just say that.

Zazbo: He didn't just say that!

Achetti: Oh, shut up.

Chapter 46

Balthasar: All right already. I won't kill him. (mutters) I am so fired for this.

Older Tuari: Now that that's settled, can we go back now?

(with the others)

Zazbo: We've been pulverized by that thing. We should really leave.

Clone: You aren't going anywhere. I'm going to kill you all.

Stephen: No you aren't. I've got an ace up my sleeve. Ingtou, Shendo, get over here!

Ingtou: What is it, Daddy?

Stephen: Don't call me that. (reveals two spheres compresses them into one sphere)

Shendo: I've got a bad feeling about this. (starts glowing and is suckedtowards ingtou)

Ingtou: (also glowing and being sucked towards Shendo) What did you do?

Stephen: You'll see.

Shendo and Ingtou: (combine into one being) What the heck?

Clone: It doesn't matter what you do. I'm still gonna destroy you all!

S and I: No you aren't. (blasts him)

Clone: You're strong, but you won't survive in hyper time (disappears)

S and I: We'll see (disappears also)

Zazbo: Hyper time?

Stephen: When a being moves so fast that time almost completely stops. To show power, strong beings go into hyper time and try to knock other strong beings out of it. That's basicly what these two are doing. And seeing as this is taking so long, they must be pretty evenly matched.

Zazbo: I'm not even going to pretend to understand what you just said.

Clone: (appears on the ground) Rotten cheater!

S and I: I guess we know who's stronger. (starts glowing) What's going on?

Stephen: You've used up your energy, so you're splitting up again.

Clay: In that case I suggest we leave while the enemy is down.

(later at Ingtou's house)

Achetti: Zazbo, you idiot.

Clay: Gaga.

Zazbo: Let me get this straight. You didn't want me to change Clay into a baby?

Achetti: Of course not!

Zazbo: And you would probably not want me to set up time bombs all over this dimension, flood the rooms in this house with water, and give all the trigger-happy maniacs in this dimension, free weapons, right?

Shendo: Those could quite possibly be some of the stupidest things you could do Zazbo.

Zazbo: Then I certainly won't do those things! (backs out of the room slowly and laughs nervously)

Ingtou: Well, I'm bored, so I'm going to my room. (opens one of the doors and water rushes out) Oh no. ZAZBO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

R & R.


	47. CHAPTER 47

Shendo: Er, sorry about the long wait. We went traveling. (grins nervously)

Ingtou: (eating leftover Christmas candy) This stuff is good!

Stephen: It also doesn't belong to you. (snatches it away)

Zazbo: I like toast!

Shendo: (rolls his eyes) Good for you.

Chapter 47

Britany: Hey, where's Ingtou?

Shendo: He left about a half hour ago. Said something about shooting Zazbo once he's disarmed those bombs.

Achetti: (opens one of the doors and water pours out on him) Tell Ingtou to let me have a go at Zazbo as well. That's the sixth flooded room I walked into. And that includes my own room. (walks off)

Shendo: You can come out now, Zazbo. He's gone.

Zazbo: (walks out of the closet) How'd you know I was there?

Shendo: Believe me, it isn't that difficult. Come on. I want to oversee Pedrimo's awakening.

(with Pedrimo)

Shendo: (walks into the room) You're awake.

Achetti: And I took his weapons to make sure he doesn't try anything. (inspects the katana and his eyes widen)

Shendo: What is it?

Achetti: …Nothing…I'll just go now. (leaves)

Pedrimo: I'm sorry.

Shendo: What?

Pedrimo: I'm sorry for everything I've done to you guys.

Shendo: Hey, Jack, the shocker chips are working pretty well.

Jack: (putting away mistletoe) What are you talking about? I haven't even done the surgery yet.

Shendo: Hmmm.

(later)

Ingtou: (opens the front door) Honey, I'm home! (see's Shendo lost in thought while holding a newspaper) What the… (snatches the paper and reads it) No…

Shendo: You said it. Something is very wrong.

Pedrimo: It's Achetti, isn't it?

Shendo: Huh?

Ingtou: (grabs Pedrimo) What do you know about what's going on?

Pedrimo: Well, I…

Ingtou: (shakes him) Tell me!

Pedrimo: My katana…

Shendo: (looks up immediately) What?

Pedrimo: It's my katana…he took it…

Shendo: You aren't really evil, are you?

Pedrimo: No. No muse is. Not even you, Ingtou.

Ingtou: (growls) Watch it.

Shendo: What about Yochi?

Pedrimo: He's not the Yochi you knew. He's been changed. He's a demon now.

Shendo: Well, that figures.

Ingtou: So it's your katana.

Pedrimo: Yeah. And now that Achetti has it, you're all in real trouble. And this paper proves it. He's going to kill you all.

Shendo: No he won't. we'll stop him.

Pedrimo: And how are we going to do that? He's the strongest, fastest, smartest, most cut-throat muse in this dimension, probably in the universe.

Older Tuari: No he isn't.

Shendo: Tuari?

Older Tuari: Father certainly is strong, but he isn't the strongest. He isn't the most powerful either. Besides, We need to destroy the katana, not him. But if we are to beat him, we need all the help we can get. Not even I can beat him in his true form.

Narrator: They all leave the room, leaving the newspaper behind. On the paper, was a headline. 'Achetti the Slayer is back.'


	48. CHAPTER 48

Shendo: I have not updated in a long time.

Ingtou: 5 days isn't that long.

Shendo: That, brother, depends on you're perspective and your compatibility for long waiting.

Ingtou: Say that again, please. I lost you at "brother".

Shendo: (rolls his eyes) It may have been 5 days but to some it felt like forever.

Ingtou: Oh…

Chapter 48

Shendo: I shouldn't have let her go by herself.

Zazbo: Huh?

Shendo: Katie went to fight Achetti all by her lonesome.

Zazbo: Huh?

Shendo: You aren't hearing a word I say, are you?

Zazbo: Huh?

Shendo: I'm just gonna go train. (heads towards the gym)

Zazbo: Oh my gosh, how could you? (looks around) Shendo? Shendo? HELP! HELP! THEY GOT SHENDO!

Shendo: (stops and sighs as he sees everyone run past him towards the yelling) I wonder if Ingtou's got a shot gun somewhere around here? (trips over a water gun) Fate has a twisted sense of humor.

Zazbo: (runs towards him) Hey, did you hear? Shendo's been kidnapped! Can I lick you?

Shendo: I AM SHENDO YOU STUPID MUSE! AND HADES WOULD HAVE TO FREEZE OVER BEFORE I LET YOU BRING THAT TONGUE WITHIN THREE FEET OF MY PERSON!

Conveniently placed television: In other news, Shendo has been kidnapped and hades has frozen over!

Zazbo: Does that mean I get to lick you now?

Shendo: (busts up the tv) DIE YOU PIECE OF JUNK! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Zazbo: (backs up towards the door) Is this a bad time?

(with Achetti)

Man: Please don't hurt me! I have a wife and two kids!

Achetti: I wish I had a dime for every time I heard that. (draws the katana and his free hand starts glowing) Shall I cut you in half or rip you apart with my bare hands?

LWP: (holding a flame thrower) drop the katana.

Achetti: (growls) I don't appreciate being interrupted. (disappears and reappears right in front of her and lashes out)

LWP: (steps to the side and shoots out some flames)

Achetti: (barely dodges and almost drops the katana) Close, girl, but no cigar! (thinking) Why is it getting harder to keep Achetti from taking back control? If he keeps fighting like this, we're going to get fried. (slashes at her but is blown back by a barrier)

Achetti#2: You can't win.

Achetti#1: We're going to make sure of that.

Achetti#3: We'd rather die than be controlled by scum like you.

LWP: (fires more flames)

Achetti: Gets hit and is burned badly but manages to keep the katana from melting)

Achetti#2: Sooner or later, it will be all over for you.

(with Yochi)

Deven: Let me get this straight. You've lost another pawn?

Yochi: It doesn't matter. Someone is bound to find his katana.

Demon: Yochi, I've received news that Achetti the slayer is back in action! He's currently fighting a girl with a flame thrower.

Yochi: looks like we know who the katana victim is. And it's so perfect. When we get their, he'll be so tired out from the fight, we can kill him easily. The girl too.

Deven: You're off the hook this time, Yochi. Oh and send That clone to Ingtou's house to finish the others off.

Yochi: Of course, sir. Alright everyone, lets get moving!

R & R.


	49. CHAPTER 49

Shendo: It's been awhile, hasn't it?

Ingtou: Too long. You missed someone's birthday.

Shendo: Oops.

Zazbo: Buttons!

Shendo: Buttons? Do you understand him?

Ingtou: I don't think anyone understands that thing.

Shendo: Anyways, happy late birthday, jill.

Chapter 49

Ingtou: Well, LWP is sure taking her sweet time.

Shendo: Well, gee. I wonder why that is. She's only fighting Achetti the Slayer!

Ingtou: Good point. (looks around) Um, Shendo, could I talk with you, for a sec?

Shendo: Sure.

(in an empty corridor)

Shendo: So, what is it?

Ingtou: Well, I kinda got a problem.

Zazbo: Muse has a problem. Muse should talk to his little bother, Zazbo.

Shendo: Zazbo, what are you doing?

Zazbo: Muse needs to talk to me about his problem.

Ingtou: (ignoring him) It's about a girl.

Zazbo: Muse has a girl problem. Muse should tell his little brother Zazbo.

Ingtou: Well, um I kinda have a crush.. And if you begin the next sentence with the word muse…

Zazbo: Guy's got a problem with the word "muse"

Shendo: So, what's the problem?

Ingtou: You know those words that are so hard to say to a girl unless you really mean it?

Zazbo: I prefer turkey?

Ingtou: No, Zazbo. "I love you."

Zazbo: Ah, you're just a little insecure, right now, but thanks.

Ingtou: Muse needs to get some fresh air! (runs out the door)

Shendo: (--U) Next time, stay out of it.

(later)

Zazbo: Hey Clay, what are you doing?

Clay: I'm looking for the game room.

Zazbo: Oh it's over here. Let's play Ping Pong!

Clay: I'm only looking for a deck of playing cards.

Zazbo: Ping Pong!

Clay: But-

Zazbo: PING PONG!

Clay: Ok, ok!

Shendo: (typing on a computer) Ingtou, You'd better get over here.

Ingtou: What is it?

Shendo: Someone's sent you mail.

Ingtou: Can you open it?

Shendo: Of course. (presses a button and a screen pops up)

Ingtou: They're reports from earth. The demons have almost taken over. They're begging for Achetti to come and save them like he said he would. (sigh) We can't waist anymore time. We have to raise a muse army immediately. Shendo, go west. Tell the white tiger to gather every able-bodied muse and bring them here. Jill, Clay, Raimundo, Go east, north and south, respectively, with the same message. Britany, go find LWP and tell her what's happening. Everyone else, come with me. We're building a training camp.

R & R.


	50. CHAPTER 50

Shendo: I'm back!

Ingtou: But we aren't sure if he's better than ever.

Shendo: Ah, shut up.

Achetti: I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Shendo: Again?

Achetti: Yeah. Something bad is going to happen.

Ingtou: Oh, don't worry, no one is after Tuari.

Achetti: I'm not worried about Tuari. I'm worried about the whole friggin family.

Ingtou: Ah, It does care. And here we thought It was just showing emotions to get this story going.

Achetti: I suggest you shut that trap before it catches something. Like my fist.

Ingtou: EEP!

Chapter 50

Narrator: Ingtou's house was quiet when Achetti and Katie walked through the door. Ingtou was reading the newspaper, Shendo was sleeping on the couch, Zazbo was reading a book entitled "The Compete Moron's Guide to Building an Army When You Have No Battle Experience Whatsoever and Are a Stupid Monkey". Needless to say, the book didn't sell very well and Zazbo was able to purchase it easily at the nearest bookstore. Kimiko was playing some video game with Omi peeping over her shoulder to watch.

Achetti: Ok, I'll ask. What the heck are you all doing! Were supposed to be preparing for war!

Narrator: Ingtou casually glanced up from his newspaper but everyone else paid no mind to Achetti.

Ingtou: We've been waiting for you. You're the person who's going to train the army the basics in hand-to-hand combat.

Achetti: Me?!

Ingtou: yes, you. I'm training them in long range combat, Shendo's teaching them how to use tech weapons that Jack's working on, Omi's in charge of the obstacle course, Zazbo's in charge of refreshments, and the list goes on and on. But we aren't getting anywhere without your help.

Achetti: Perfect, just perfect.

Narrator: After everyone is gathered and sent to do their jobs, Achetti finds that his group is exceptionally difficult. Most of the muses in his army were out of shape or had bad attitudes. Achetti checked his list.

Achetti: Let's see, we have Shobrek, Diflecud, Frogert, Hetchy, and Vlumbid.

Narrator: Shobrek was a fat muse who loved eating and always had a candy bar on him. Diflecud, was very thin and had a black eye. Frogert wore a pair of glasses and had a lazy look in his eyes. Hetchy was bigger than the others and wore a cap with the word "bad" printed on it. Vlumbid was very puny and looked sort of like a weasel.

Achetti: This is what I have to work with? And why are their so few of you?

Shobrek: It's pretty early in the morning. Most of them haven't gotten up yet.

Achetti: Really. Follow me.

Narrator: Achetti headed over to the camps with his small group and found Zazbo there trying to get everybody up without much success.

Achetti: Alright, Zazbo, go fetch me the sound effects generator that Jack built yesterday.

Zazbo: I already have it.

Achetti: good. Give it to me.

Narrator: Achetti quickly fiddles with the small device, which kind of looks like a remote, and hits the play button. The device makes a loud explosion sound and everyone instantly wakes up.

Achetti: If that was a real explosion, you all would be dead. Now go get some shovels.

Diflecud: Why?

Achetti: each one of you is going to dig a hole for everybody that slept in today. This is what is going to happen every morning.

Hetchy: I'd like to see you try and make me.

Narrator: The minute the words escape his lips, Achetti is right in front of him with a sword at his throat and his free hand grasping tightly at Hetchy's hair, pulling him to a sitting position. Achetti leans close to Hetchy's face and whispers in his ear.

Achetti: I see you've got a cocky, tough-guy attitude. I'm going to enjoy beating it out of you.

Narrator: Achetti Throws Hetchy to the ground and turned to the others.

Achetti: I've decided to double the amount of holes you dig. You can thank your good friend Hetchy for that.

Narrator: Achetti turns and walks away, purposely stepping on Hetchy in the process. The other muses turn to each other with worried looks. This was going to be a long day.

(with Yochi)

Yochi: Pedrimo, I see you have returned.

Pedrimo: Yes, master Yochi. I stole the katana back from Achetti.

Yochi: Good. Come with me, we must discuss the battle plans.

(with Clone)

Narrator: The clone watched as Achetti left the camp. He followed Achetti as he made his way into the forest.

Clone: Achetti, I will kill you. There is not enough room in this world for two of us.

R & R, please.


	51. CHAPTER 51

Shendo: I'm back again. I would like to inform you that this is probably the second to last chapter of my story.

Ingtou: WHAT! You're ending this story?

Shendo: It's long enough as it is.

Ingtou: But...but...but...

Shendo: Relax, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. But if I do write one I'd like some help. Like, maybe a co-author? Not sure if I could do it all by myself.

Ingtou: ME! PICK ME!

Shendo: I need someone with brain power, Ingtou.

Ingtou: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Shendo: How can I put this in a nice way...let's just say, well-

Achetti: You're an idiot, like Zazbo.

Shendo: I'll settle for that.

Chapter 51

Narrator: Achetti heard rustling in the bushes and turned around, swords drawn.

Achetti: Oh, it's just you.

Katie: I found this thing in the bushes, following you.

Narrator: Katie holds up the unconscious form of Achetti's clone.

Achetti: Thank you. You saved me the trouble of fighting him, myself.

Narrator: It was a nice, quiet moment. Achetti was enjoying it too. It was one of those times when everything seemed right in the world. Don't ask me why, it just did. Yes, these kinds of moments were rare. And of course, just like most other nice moments, somebody ruined it.

Zazbo: HELP! HELP! I'M BEING STALKED BY A MONKEY!

Achetti: I really can't see how I could possibly be related to him.

Zazbo: Achetti! Nice to see ya! Could you help me out! I'm being stalked by a monkey!

Achetti: Right. Why on earth do you think that you're being stalked by a monkey?

Zazbo: MONKEY! WHERE!

Narrator: Zazbo looked around nervously and dived under Achetti's cloak for protection. Unfortunately, Achetti was currently occupying his cloak and the result was a tangled mess with arms and legs going in every direction.

Achetti: When I get out of this, someone is going to die.

Zazbo: Achetti, help, the monkey is sitting on me!

Achetti: If you weren't my brother, I'd spread you across this forest like butter.

(A month later)

Achetti: Alright men! Yochi's invasion on Earth stops today. I've trained you long and hard and if you fail now, it's all over. You've only got one shot at this so make it count!

Muse Army: SIR! YES SIR!

Achetti: Good. We'll strike at noon. Until then, you have the time off.

Narrator: Achetti heads inside the house and finds Ingtou sitting on the couch and staring off into space.

Achetti: What's up with you?

Ingtou: See for yourself.

Narrator: Ingtou hands Achetti a piece of paper. It was a note from Deven. Achetti Read it aloud.

Achetti: Dear Mr. Ingtou, Supreme Ruler of the second dimension of sector K, I hereby challenge you to a duel for your title. Should you refuse, I will kill Stephen. You know very well that I am not bluffing. Meet me at Yochi's castle at 11:00 A.M. You may bring as many people with you, as you wish but if anyone tries to interfere in our fight, I will have Stephen executed anyways. Do not try to rescue him because I planted a bomb on his heart. Should he leave the Castle, he would explode within the hour.

Ingtou: I'm doomed. There's no way I'll be able to survive in a fight against him.

Achetti: Is there no alternative?

Ingtou: Stephen's life is on the line, Achetti. Even if we successfully got to him, there's no way we could detach the bomb from him without killing him. And deactivating it would risk killing him as well! I mean, we have no idea just how sensitive this bomb is! I have no choice!

Achetti: So you're going to let him wipe the floor with you and take this dimension for himself?

Ingtou: No. I said I couldn't survive a fight against him. That doesn't mean I can't beat him.

Achetti: I beg your pardon?

Ingtou: I have a plan. And if it works, you guys will be rid of Deven for good!

R & R, please.


	52. CHAPTER 52

Shendo: This is it, The final chapter.

Ingtou: But no one wants you to end this fic.

Shendo: Well, they do have a sequel to look forward to!

Ingtou: Yay!

Achetti: What's it going to be about?

Shendo: I haven't quite gotten that far yet. I'm still waiting for my possible new co-author to respond.

Ingtou: Am I going to die in this fic?

Shendo: Depends on my mood.

Achetti: But how are you going to fit everything in this chapter?

Shendo: Good point. Maybe the story can go on for just a little longer.

Ingtou: So, this isn't the last chapter?

Shendo: Nope, but it's one of the last chapters.

Chapter 52

Narrator: The scene opens in a room covered with complicated machinery. in the middle of the room, Jackwas tinkering with a blaster. The door opens and Ingtou walks in carrying a boxfilled withknives.

Ingtou: Jack, I need you to modify these.

Jack: Do you have any preferences?

Ingtou: I have them drawn up here.

Narrator:Ingtou hands Jack a slip of paper with some writing on it. Jack studies it for a second and smirks.

Jack: These are for your upcoming battle, correct? I think I can modify about 15 of 'em before noon.

Ingtou: Thanks!

Jack: Of course, it will cost you...

Ingtou: How about the fact that if I don't win, Deven will take over the dimension and you all will be enslaved.

Jack: Oh yeah. I'll get to work right away! Oh and good luck, you're going toneed it.

Narrator: Ingtou leaves the room and runs intoRaimundo. Raimundo was rifling through some money and laughing.

Rai: Oh, hey,Ingtou.

Ingtou: What are you doing with those dollars.

Rai: I'm placing a bet on whose going to win that fight you got yourelf into.

Ingtou: You think I stand a chance?

Rai: You? Don't make me laugh. I've got my money on Deven kicking your butt. I think I'll bet Omi. He's such a sucker!

Narrator: With that, Raimundo heads off towards Omi's room. Ingtou grits his teeth.He was then bumped into by Shendo,who was headed towards the lab to fetch more tech weapons for the troops.

Shendo: Oh, hey Ingtou! Getting ready for the big fight?

Ingtou: Yeah. I just hope Katie, Achetti, Jack, Jill, and Britany can get to Stephen quickly. I don't know how long I can stall.

Shendo: You're having one of those "I'm not feeling very confident about myself" moments, aren't you?

Ingtou: Probably.

Shendo: Well, don't worry. If you die, I've set up a portal to the human world and given everyone hologram projectors so they can look like humans.

Ingtou: And this is supposed to make me feel better, how?

Shendo: No idea. But at least the rest of us can escape to earth and try to live normal lives as humans.

Ingtou: Good for you Shendo.

Narrator:Ingtou sighs and walks off, sulking. He sighs yet again and settles into a chair.

Ingtou: Not even my brother believes in me.

Achetti: Sad, huh. Now you know how I've been feeling for almost all my life.

Ingtou: Oh, it's you. What do you want? Are you going to rub in how I don't stand a chance, like everybody else?

Achetti: Oh, please. I've got better things to do with my life than put you down.

Ingtou I'm sorry, it's just that I'm starting to think they're right. I really am doomed.

Achetti: Oh, grow up! If you sit here sulking, then your just as doomed as the others say. Well, enough! You said you had a plan. You made me think that you could do this! But if you give up on yourself, it's all over. And you must remember that, if you lose, not only is your life over, but this whole dimension that you worked so hard on will be in the hands of Deven. Think about that.

Ingtou: You really think I can beat him?

Achetti: Ingtou, the odds are so stacked against you it's not funny. But, you're family, so I'm supposed to be supportive. So yeah, I believe you can do it. Now, if you excuse me, I've got a job to do.

Narrator: Achetti heads towards the door, turns around, flashes one of those grins that are really rare when coming from him, and walks out the door. a second later he pokes his head through the door.

Achetti: Oh, by the way, Britany wanted to see you about something.

R R please.


	53. CHAPTER 53

Shendo: This is the final chapter. But I have a sequel in mind, so do not fret!

Ingtou: Ok, you've said that so many times it's not funny.

Shendo: You're just unhappy about the ending.

Ingtou: Well, duh. No one would like to be-

Shendo(covering his mouth): You're going to ruin it.

Chapter 53

Ingtou: What did you want to tell me?

Britany: Um, well, er...

Ingtou: Yes?

Britany: It's, nothing really.

Ingtou: Ok then.

Narrator: Ingtou turns to leave, but Britany shouts to him and he halts in his tracks.

Britany: Wait!

Ingtou: What now?

Britany: Well, I maybe, kind of, like you, a little.

Narrator: Ingtou makes sure no one is around and then smiles.

Ingtou: I like you too.

Narrator: You may want to skip this bit. It's pretty predictable and a bit boring and very mushy and all that kind of junk.

Ingtou: Oh, shut up.

Narrator: Sorry. They draw closer and then they embrace. Their mouths touch briefly and it goes on like this for a good 5 minutes. And then Ingtou realizes that it's almost noon.

Ingtou: Um, I've got to go.

Narrator: A few minutes later and at Yochi's palace, a small crowd is gathering. This is basicly everybody who isn't currently fighting in the war between Ingtou's muses, Yochi's demons, and the people of earth. They all came to see Ingtou get the crap kicked out of him, and hey, there's free food served at these events.

Ingtou: You know, I'm really hurt that you think I'm going to get trashed.

Narrator: Don't look at me; I'm just reading from the script.

Ingtou: Gr!

Narrator: Deven steps into the ring and gets an apple thrown in his face.

Deven: Who threw that!

Narrator: Ingtou steps into the opposite side and the crowd cheers his name. Some bell rings and the fight begins.

Deven: I hope your prepared to die, Fairy Cake!

Ingtou: Bring it on, Lightweight!

Narrator: Ingtou rushes Deven but Deven Jumps out of the way. Deven transforms into a bear/human hybrid, and charges Ingtou, who is recovering from his first attack. Before Ingtou is ready for him, Deven swats him into the wall. Ingtou ricochets off the wall and sends thousands of knives raining down on Deven. Deven is forced to back off and swat away the knives as best he can. Ingtou Takes this opportunity to pull out a glowing knife that he tosses at Deven. The knife immediately explodes on contact, causing smoke and dust to fill the air and block the view of the fight. As the smoke clears and the dust settles we see deven and ingtou in hand-to-hand combat. Deven manages to knock Ingtou to the ground and puts a foot to his throat.

Deven: You've lost.

Ingtou: Not yet.

Narrator: Ingtou points and Deven looks down to see a knife sticking out of his chest. Ingtou laughs weakly. Deven roars in pain and anger, Taking a step back. Ingtou tries to get up but Deven picks him up and hurls him into a support beam. Ingtou falls to the floor with a sickening thud. Deven picks him up and begins to pummel him mercilessly. He throws him to the ground and digs his foot into his stomach. With his remaining strength, Ingtou lifts his tail and stabs Deven in the leg. Deven jumps back in surprise and Ingtou slowly gets up. He punches at Deven but Deven catches his hand delivers an uppercut to his jaw and lets him fall to the ground.

Deven: You're a real pain in the side, but that's all you are. It's time to get rid of you.

Ingtou: No.

Deven: You are stubborn. Just let me kill you. That way, the pain will end quickly.

Narrator: Meanwhile, in the balcony overlooking the fight, Yochi watched as Ingtou was beaten down by Deven.

Achetti: So, this is the fate of my brother.

Yochi: Huh? What are you doing here?

Achetti: I'm wondering why you are standing by and letting what happened to you, happen to your elder brother.

Yochi: What are you talking about?

Achetti: You forget our fight so easily?

Yochi: I want everyone to feel the pain I felt, that day.

Achetti: But is it really worth letting your brother die and living in fear of Deven all your life?

Narrator: meanwhile...

Jack: Oh, crud.

Jill: What is it?

Jack:It seems that Deven has planted a bomb on the one we just deactivated. I calculate 1 minute before it explodes. RUN!

Katie: We aren't going anywhere. If Stephen dies, it makes Ingtou's struggle pointless. We have to keep him alive.

Jack: I hate it when you make sense like that. Hey, where did Achetti, go?

Narrator: Back to the fight...

Ingtou: I can't...let...you win...

Deven: It's too late for that.

Narrator:Deven prepares for the final blow but he finds that he can't move his arm. Coiled around his arm is a long whip.

Yochi: That's enough, Deven. You've beaten him. Don't hurt him anymore.

Deven: Traitor! I'll destroy you?

Narrator: Deven forms a huge sphere in his hands and for a moment, it looks like Yochi is as good as that stuff you scrape off of walls that haven't been cleaned for a while, but when Deven lobs the sphere at Yochi, and the dust clears, Yochi is still standing whilst the rest of the land isn't.

Ingtou: You talk too much.

Narrator: and you're supposed to be beaten up and lying on the ground.

Ingtou: oh yeah.

Narrator: Anyways, Ingtou somehow manages to rip a hole in the time-space continuum. The tear starts to act like a black hole, sucking in everything nearby.

Deven: well, that was incredibly stupid. now we're all going to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Narrator: The tear sucks Deven into it's gaping mouth, but as Deven flies by, he grabs Ingtou.

Yochi: No! INGTOU!

Narrator:meanwhile, with stephen...

Katie: Stupid bomb, I wish I could just stop it with one of my hammers.

Narrator: Luckily for everyone, this bomb was incredibly pathetic and weak and when katie smashed it, nothing happened. And so, later everyone held a funeral service for Ingtou. Even though there was a chance that he was alive, it just seemed appropriate. And Yochi, after receiving a well deserved beating, went back to living with his brothers. But of course the tale of these muses is just beginning. And as this story ends, I hope you get the chance to read the sequels.


End file.
